It Was You, Wasn't It?
by teenage train wreck
Summary: The Grays are hosting a New Year's Eve Party. Mitchie and Lilly have a plan. Mikayla gets the best kiss of her life as the lights unexpectedly go out on midnight. Nate also has a plan. What is it? MITCHIE/MIKAYLA AND LILEY
1. Of Kisses and Cameras

Alright, second fiction story for the website. Let's hope I can do this one justice. Sorry I couldn't update sooner, I had to convert the Word Document. But anyway, there's a lot more projects coming up and now guess what? TRACK IS STARTING!!! FML!!!

Oh and P.S. I just gotta say that I am still new to this entire internet community thing. So I do not know how to message back or even what some of the lingo is like PMS. I know for a fact that it doesn't deal with the female things. =)

That, plus I'm not so sure what I was supposed to do when it said that I reached the maximum 15 document limit. I panicked so help please!

Disclaimer- I do not own anything

It Was You, Wasn't It?

Mikayla's POV

I listen intently to the music as I watch my peers on the dance floor. Nate glanced over at me again for the thousandth time tonight to see if I was watching him with three or four girls all over him. I roll my eyes. This is getting ridiculous!

Sure, I like him and all, and the tabloids say that he likes me, but I don't know. He just likes to flaunt himself in front of me. It's like saying, "Here I am, come get me because I'm not making the first move."

Me? I'm too chicken to do anything. Sure, it may seem like I'm not shy because of how I dress and how I act around paparazzi with total confidence, but that just feels like a façade.

Not being able to see Nate being smothered by girls in the middle of the dance floor, I decide to take a look around at my settings. There are ribbons, streamers, balloons everywhere in this house. Heck, I wouldn't mind living here like the Gray Brothers do. The spiral staircase that leads upstairs is packed with dancing teenagers and I can see out the glass door that the pool area is also packed with teenagers giggling and throwing people in.

Looking at all these celebrities make me wonder where my best friend is, Mitchie. I lost her on the froes of entering the house. She must have snuck away when I was staring at Nate. She seems to do that a lot lately. I don't know what's wrong with her. I remember the day I told her I liked Nate, she looked completely…I don't know the right word…heartbroken? Pain was coming off of her in waves but she just kept her cool and fake smiled. I knew that she was playing the 'best friend role'. Anybody with eyes could see that Mitchie wasn't feeling too good about Nate and surprisingly from his behavior, the feeling was mutual.

I venture through the house, still attempting to locate my friend, pushing through either drunken, dancing, sweating, and even horny bodies. Disgusting. So much for a great New Year's Party.

Seeing two heads in the corner, one of curly blonde hair and another of curly brown hair, I realize its Mitchie talking to Lilly deep in conversation. They surprisingly became friends after the whole Jake Ryan movie incident. After a few weeks of Lilly and Miley hanging out with us, Miley came out to us that she was actually Hannah Montana. Imagine that, the one girl that I actually pick to be friends with, she's the one that I 'loved' to hate. Once again, another one of my facades.

Noticing Mitchie's expression I can see that she's really tense. It worries me. The last time I saw her like that was when she did her first concert after Camp Rock.

Closing in on my target I wrap my arms around her waist from behind.

"Hey there, sexy," I whisper huskily in her ear. Lilly gives a shocked look then giggles. Mitchie must have a funny look on her face. I start to laugh at Lilly's expression and giggling, not even realizing that Mitchie shivered. I just tighten my grip on Mitchie's waist.

Mitchie turns her head slightly so I can look in her eye.

"Hey there, gorgeous. What've you been doing? Sorry I bolted but uh, Skater Girl over here needed assistance with something," she states, motioning towards the blonde standing against the wall in front of us.

"No problem. But uh, you know I can help too, right, Lilly?" She gives a panicked expression at being called on.

"Um, uh, nothing. Just uh, only something Mitchie and I know about. Sorry, Mikayla." It makes me feel weird knowing that Mitchie and Lilly know something that I don't. They've been having these secret meetings ever since I introduced them and it's getting difficult. I don't know. It's just…not in me to share Mitchie.

I'm about to respond but am cut off by a record scratching and suddenly the entire house groaning. My god, when did teenagers all have one brain.

"Alright, everyone. Get your chapstick and moisturize up, grab your partners and get ready for the New Year because the countdown is T-Minus 5 minutes," states the DJ. I laugh as he plays the most predictable song next after that announcement. 'Five Minutes to Midnight' by Boys Like Girls.

"Oh! Well, ugh, hey Mitchie, I need to go to the bathroom. Can you come with me real quick? We still need to finish our conversation." Lilly states this rather quickly, already pulling Mitchie up the stairs before she can answer.

For the second time that night, I am deserted by my best friend. You know, sometimes I wonder what I would do without that girl sometimes. She's my best friend and always there for me. But she seems distant lately. It worries me. I decide to wait for her and just listen to part of the song.

"And when the clock strikes twelve

Will you find another party, go and kiss and tell?

'Cuz you know I never will

I think we should strike a match

We'll hold it to the wind to see how long it lasts

We can make the time stand still"

That's funny. The very thought of kissing at midnight is irrational and seemingly very cliché. I do not see the point. From what I can tell, there's only one person that I want to kiss tonight. Nate. But he's too busy playing hard to get and I'm too busy being a chicken so what's the point?

I'm knocked out of my ranting thought process when the music is once again cut off and the crowd groans.

"Alright, lovers. You know what the time is. So grab your partner and get ready for the rest of the year. 2009 starts in T-Minus 10" the countdown starts and the giant TV screen turns on to see the ball drop.

"9" Mitchie's gone.

"8" I can't find Lilly either.

"7" Miley has found her way up to me, looking for Lilly who was also abandoned by her best friend.

"6….HEY!!!"

Suddenly the lights go out. Its pitch black and some of the girls start screaming. I don't know what's going on and neither does anyone else.

"Mik-" I hear Miley right beside me but then her voice sounds muffled as if someone were…kissing her?

"Mi-" I start but am cut off by…lips? I struggle against the person and attempt to scream but their lips muffle my cries.

The more I feel the lips on mine, the different it is. They're not rough or scratchy like other guys'. They're soft, inviting, and warm. It's intoxicating. The person's hands are soft, not rough like others.

I moan as I feel their tongue beg for entrance. I grant it without a second thought and soon we're battling for dominance. I groan in the mystery person's mouth which in turn causes them to have a similar reaction. The deep vibrations and the fact of this mysterious person makes the kiss even more intoxicating.

My hands make their way into this mysterious boy's hair. It's soft and curly at the ends. The only problem is, the person is wearing a hat, so I am unable to further explore.

Strange. I thought I heard a small gasp from somewhere to my side and a small bright light but I was already seeing stars.

"Sorry for that everybody." It was Shane. "Guess we won't be seeing the ball drop this year. But hey, next year's good too, right?"

With one last lick goodbye, the person releases their grip from me. I open my eyes to complete darkness. Within seconds the lights are back on. Miley is next to me, dreamy expression plastered on her face. She gives me a weird look because DANG! I must be wearing the same one.

"Did you just happen to have the most amazing kiss of your life with a complete stranger in the dark and are desperate to find them?" I ask out of breath.

She nods slowly, as if unsure what had just happened was a dream or not.

"God, my lips are still tingling," the southern girl states in a thick drawl. I nod. I've never felt so electrified in my life. The kiss was intoxicating and I'd be damned if I didn't figure out who it was.

*********************************************

Mitchie's POV

I run away as fast as I can. It's difficult because every fiber in my body is telling me to run back. Back to what I may have just ruined or created. Back to my _best friend_. My best friend who I just happened to kiss and make out with. God, I knew my long term feelings for her were no good. Yeah, that's right. I'm in love with Mikayla, my best friend…and I can never tell her.

Adrenaline rushing through my body, I open the door that Lilly and I met and departed earlier.

I open in and she's sitting in there on the bed breathing heavily.

"That *gasp* was *gasp* AWESOME!" she declares.

"So you kissed Miley, right?"

"Psh. I hope so. From the sounds and feelings of her, I barely got out of there in time. She kept biting my bottom lip and pulling me back. Ugh my god, so sexy." I chuckle. Lilly was also in my predicament. Unrequitedly in love with her best friend.

"Hey," she asks a little later. "Did you happen to hear a small gasp and feel light on you?"

"Yeah, actually I did. It was really weird. I just thought it was Miley and you or Mikayla."

"Really?" Her panic face is one. I gulp as she finishes her sentence. "Because I thought that was you."

***************************************

Unknown POV

Night vision goggles with camera installed on, I make my way through the screaming crowd. Whoever did this stupid blackout is going to pay. I missed my chance with Mikayla.

As the screaming dies down, I am shocked to hear a moan. Followed by another and another and another. What the hell? No one better be having sex in my house!

I turn left where I hear the noise.

I gasp.

What the hell?!

Mitchie wearing a beanie, making out with Mikayla!

Lilly wearing a skateboarder hat, making out with Miley!

No freakin' way!

I try as hard as I can to quickly take a picture. The menu takes forever the set up.

'Pictures Saved'.

'Oh yeah,' I think as I run my hand through my short curly black hair. 'This is gonna be good. Watch out you two. I'm going to make your world's a living hell…'

*******************************************

So what do you guys think?

Remember, reviews are love!


	2. Sounds Like One Feminine Kiss'

Sorry guys. Had to do re-writes for English. I hate school and I need to get in shape for track. When did teenage life turn into hell?

Chapter 2

Miley's POV

Lips-soft, warm, inviting, smooth.

Hair- soft, silky, velvety. No tangles. Covered by a hat.

Neck- smooth, hot, slightly sweaty, slightly curly ends of hair.

Breath- peppermint (yummy), warm, sent tingles on my skin.

Clothes- tight undershirt. Smooth stomach, slight abs. Baggy hoodie.

Kiss- Freaking intoxicating, addictive, amazing, perfect.

It's all I could think about. Three days. It's been three days since the New Year's Party and I can't get the kiss out of my head.

Who was it? Why me? How old were they? Do I know him? Do I love the person?

I remember I laughed at that suggestion the first time I thought of it. But the more I thought of it though, the less hysterical it sounded. Yeah, I may as well have loved this mystery boy. They gave me butterflies in my stomach and fireworks behind my eyes, something I've never experienced with another boy. One kiss left me wanting more and I didn't even know who the person was. It's just like how it sounds in all of the movies. True loves first kiss.

I've been doing all I could to figure out who this person was. I've tried matching up qualities with every guy I see. Lilly, Mitchie, and Mikayla think I've honestly gone bonkers, even though I can see Mik do the same thing. The other two are confused as hell.

You see, Mikayla and I haven't exactly told Lilly and Mitchie our predicaments yet. We're not sure how to explain without them thinking it was totally, oh, I dunno, stalkerish! I can imagine it now. 'Yeah, we both got kissed at midnight by some mysterious boys and it turned out to be the best kiss of our lives and we're trying all we can to figure out who they are because, well, like we already said it was amazing and we think we may be in love with them!'

I could be looking for the boy right now. The confusion and need to know is just killing me. So why is it that I am at an all girls sleepover at Tess Tyler's at midnight playing truth or dare with a bunch of giggly girls?

The world may never know.

I'm knocked out of my internal ramble as the girls squeal from an answer a girl who looks strangely like Ashley. What was her name? Ella or something, I think.

"Alright, guys, enough," Tess attempts to calm everyone down. "Okay, Ella, it's your turn."

I inhale sharply as she slowly looks around for her next target. They pass mine and keep going. I breathe a sigh of relief but that must have caught her attention because I look up and I see her eyes on mine with a mischievous gleam in it.

"Miley!" Oh no. "Truth or dare?"

***************************************************

Lilly's POV

"Truth," the object of my affection replies. She's been acting rather odd lately. Her eyes are staring at every guy she sees as if analyzing every last molecule of him. It nerves me and irks me to no end.

Miley and Mikayla dragged Mitchie and I to this sleepover and they aren't even paying attention to anything going on. What the heck? Aren't Mitchie and I supposed to be the aloof ones here, not them?

"Dang it! I can never think of a good truth question." Ella is funny. Clueless sometimes, but still funny. "OH! Do you think it's possible to fall in love with someone you don't even know?" Whoa, what the hell! Clueless Asian say what?!

It's like she knew what happened at the New Year's Party. She may be clueless but she sure does know how to point out some of the most ridiculous things. Some of which can be very very very close to the truth.

I snap my head to Miley who is across the room from me with Mikayla. Mitchie is beside me because we were talking to Caitlyn. I feel Caitlyn giggling beside me because she's the one Mitchie and I have most in common with and we also told her, Peggy, Ella and Tess about what happened on New Year's. She sat in between us.

Miles face is flushed and then blushes a deep red. She gives a nervous giggle.

"Well……" she carries on that note for a long time. She sighs. "You know, the thing is…I used to never think of that. Well, I did but I never really actually _truly _believed in it...until something like that happened to me." The girls squeal. Pretty soon everyone is pounding her with questions and chanting, "Tell! Tell! Tell! Tell!" Miley starts to cower and cover her face with her hands.

Me? I was enraged. Who was the guy? Why don't I know about him? Did I just kiss her for _nothing_?

It's then that I realize that that was the whole point. I kissed her at midnight after malfunctioning the electricity wires because I wouldn't have a chance either way. There was none. That's why Mitchie and I did it.

"No, guys, I can't. It's Tess's party. Besides, I don't even know who the person is, remember?"

"What happened?" piped Peggy.

"Yeah, come on Miley. I gotta know. This is some good stuff," states Tess. Her eyes dart to me and she has a smirk on her face. She's among the girls crowding around her on her knees, eagerness and wonder in her eyes. Caitlyn, Mitchie and I were the only ones that stayed in our spots.

"Well, you see the thing is…the person kissed me." The girls squeal so loud that I swear to god I just turned deaf right then and there.

Miley and Mikayla seem to be having the same reaction. Miley is immediately pounded with questions.

"Who is he?"

"What does he look like?"

"Do we know him?"

"Is he cute?"

"OMG! ANSWER! ANSWER! ANSWER!"

Good God, gag me with me a spork. I don't feel like being even more depressed than I already am so I turn on my iPod and sneak my earphones in place and drown in the melody.

"_Sail away these faces we hide, we hide_

_Cutting through the airways_

_Open up our minds_

_Show ourselves to the world tonight_

'_Cuz we are no longer in disguise" _

My songs are getting old. I really need to update my iPod sometime soon. What songs could I put on there?

AHH! Pain on my forward.

I open my eyes and glare at Mitchie and Caitlyn who are leaning over me with huge smiles on their faces. I tear out my earphones.

"What?!" I snap.

"Dude, ohmigod, dude! Miley, the thing, the convo, dude." I stare awkwardly at Caitlyn as she rambles. Her face is turning red and she looks really excited. I could hardly hear her from all the other screaming girls. I notice the Camp Rock girls are glancing at us every once in a while.

"Okay, is she always like this, Mitch and what is she talking about?" Mitchie looks over at Caitlyn to see if she is alright and then looks into my eyes with the same big smile.

"Dude!"

"Yeah, I kinda already got that part of the conversation."

"No, but get this. Miley's best kiss…"

"Look, guys, I already know it may have been from like Nate or Jake or even freaking Blabby Bobby for all I care. So what?"

"That's the thing, Lilly. It wasn't from any of them!"

"So why do I-"

"Listen!" A girl is asking, more like screaming something at Miley.

"Wait a minute, so the lights went out at midnight at the Grays' New Year's Eve party and someone gave you the best kiss then?" Dang these girls can shriek. Wait, what did she say?

Miley meekly nods. I gasp and suck in air at the same time so I'm basically breathless right now. My heart stopped but it's racing competitively. I sweat, I blush, I become nervous. How can I keep my mouth shut now?

"Yeah, but, in that one kiss it sent my life into a whirlwind. I've been trying to find out who the guy is ever since it happened."

Oh, of course. They always think it's a guy first. Always the object of affections. Sorry to disappoint.

"Who do you want it to be?" A girl a year under us asks.

Oh god.

"Um, I'm not really sure. Someone cute, I hope. Hey, as long as they keep those kisses up, I'm good."

Oh I definitely could. But you'll never know that, now will ya, Stuart?

"What was the kiss like?"

She talks about it like it was yesterday. I went into flashback mode. It was, it was definitely something. I can't keep the smile off of my face when she starts re-telling the story.

"That sounds like one feminine kiss, doesn't it, Miley." Caitlyn says then and then the Camp Rock girls quickly glance at me. Miley just gives off a confused look. I feel panic. Mitchie and I both slap her on her shoulder.

"Ouch. Geez guys."

"Not really. No." Her face is red.

"Actually…it kinda does," Mikayla says this and the other girls nod.

"Then does that mean that your best kiss was by a girl since you don't know who it is and it was on the same night at the same time?" The other girls attack Mikayla with questions but I only hear my heartbeat in my ears.

I grab Mitchie's hand. They're sweaty. We look at each other and I can tell that she's worried yet excited.

"Honestly, I mean, come on. It makes perfect sense. The curly hair at the ends, the lights turning out because it's a girl and she doesn't want you to know who she is."

"But-"

"Nuh ugh ugh, Miles." That's Mikayla.

"The real question is..would you date a girl?"

"Would you?" Miley retorts. The girls all become quiet as the two brunettes are the center of attention. They look worried but won't speak. They're faces are flushed.

They both open their mouth at the same time.

"Well I…"

******************************

What are the girls' answer going to be? Will they answer it? What's going to happen next? When will I stop typing this and get on with the story? The world may never know.

=) alright, so tell me what you think and I'm sorry about the major delay. Something just didn't feel right about this chapter. Oh, and I'm thinking about changing the name of this fanfic. Any ideas.

Oh yeah, and the song at the end was not mine. It was 'Faces' by Scary Kids Scaring Kids.

Until next time!


	3. Blackmail and Bloody Knuckles

Sorry for the wait guys. Wasn't sure how to start this chapter. Plus, my life is about to turn into hell tomorrow. Track. Why don't someone just shoot me now.

Chapter 3

Two weeks later…

Mitchie's POV

Pain. Annoyance. Bad luck. Hell. Geez, from the way my day is going someone might think it's Friday the 13th even though it's in a month.

It all started from when I first got out of bed and somehow my foot landed on something sharp. I'm not sure what it was. Next, while I was pouring milk for my cereal it landed all on the counter. Everything is freaking stupid right now.

Not only that but after much terrifying and stupid turn of events, Nate sent me a text message demanding that I talk to him now.

So here I am, walking down the street, straight to this bastard's house. Stupid idiot. I have a lot of reason to hate him. For the press he may act like some sort of nice guy but I know for a fact what he really says. I know who he really is. He's like Chris Brown. He has a different identity from the press.

I know that his purity ring is all a scam. He takes loads of girls and deflowers them left and right. He deserves crabs or something.

Anyway, it all started when I first him and a few of his buddies make a deal.

_Flashback_

_"Dude, Mikayla is so hot." I don't know who this guy is. I think his name is like Oliver or something. They're both scum. It's only him and Nate in a little room._

_"Yep. I know. She's definitely my list." This is Nate. He's holding a beer and the two are obviously trashed._

_"Alright dude!" They do a handshake. "When you gonna make your move?"_

_"I'm not."_

_"What? But how-"_

_"It's all in the plan, Ollie Trolley!" Nate slurs in a sing song voice._

_"Trust me, she'll be on her knees before we graduate in 2012."_

_"Aight, aight! Yeah, brotha."_

_"Okay, wankster. Shut up and learn to speak English. That's why you never get as much as me or any at all."_

_"Nah, bro. I got Miles on my mind. She's on my list."_

_"You cheeky little devil, you."_

_"And you tell me to be myself. Whatever you say, Englishman."_

*********************************************

So that's basically how it all started.

I clench my fists and I feel my face burn. It still infuriates me to this day.

I must've been into some serious detail about that flashback because now I'm standing in front of their doorstep, just staring off into space.

I was about to knock lazily on the door when all of a sudden my phone vibrates to life. It's from Nate.

"_Just come in. The door is unlocked and come into my room. Don't make any detours. I'll know."_

Okay geez, stalker much? Makes you wonder what else he sees in his hidden cameras. He's famous for them and his stupid hi-tech gadgets.

Why does he even want me here? I contemplate this as I open the door and walk up the long flight of swirling stairs. We don't talk. We're not friends. Shoot, for all I know we both hate each other. At least, I hate him. I know that for a motherfreakin' fact.

Now that sounded retarded. It's one of my New Year's Resolutions. Cut down on the cussing. I'm not exactly doing too well.

By the time I reach the door of his room I'm exhausted. My clothes are sticking to me, I'm sweating, and I'm out of breath. Jesus, you could send a freaking smoker to the hospital after that kind of a climb. There must have been at least a thousand stairs to get here.

His room is like any typical evil genius. Clean but with a few articles of clothing here and there.

Everything on his desk is neat and stacked by size. He's so weird.

"Aw, Mitchie. Just the person I was waiting for." I jump as I realize he's leaning on his bathroom doorway, looking smug.

I scowl.

"What do you want, Gray? I've got things to take care of."

"Oh, like trying to romance your friend, Mikayla?"

"What the hell? What are you talking about?"

His smirk gets bigger. He takes a remote out of his back pocket. I hear a beep behind me and my jaw drops quicker than you can say 'trouble.'

It's a picture of me kissing Mikayla.

"That's photo shopped!" I attempt to make an excuse but it comes out strangled. Nate smirks because he knows he's caught me.

"Oh, is it? Is it really? The whole world knows you and Lilly are gay, Mitchie. They also have rumors about you and Mikayla. Mikayla has already admitted she's straight and likes me, but you have not yet responded to the question from the press."

"Shut the hell up, Nate."

"No."

I scowl again. He responds to it with as much intensity.

"What do you want?"

"Mikayla."

"You already have her. She likes you."

"Exactly. But since your plan to kiss her after messing with the wires sounded like a brilliant plan. From what I've heard it was her best kiss. Miley's too from Lilly, which I also have a picture of."

"Oh, so are you gonna bribe her too? Cheat on her with Mikayla!" His annoying voice intervenes.

"Wrong, Mitchie!" I shut up as his voice overpowers mine but I won't stop glaring daggers at him. "I'm going to give Miley to my friend, Oliver. I'm sure you know of our little conversation in a dark room."

"What do you want from me?"

"Let's just say if you don't want these," he points to the large television screen behind us with both the pictures of Lilly's and I supposed 'conspicuousness', "to find the way to your best friends, then you better stay quiet while Oliver and I take the rap."

"WHAT?! Why would I do that? You don't deserve her and besides she'll find out."

"Ooh, you'd like for her to find out, wouldn't you?" he torments. "So she could fall in love with you? Now why would she do that? Unlike you she doesn't prefer the empty nether region. Mine."

I had enough and punch him. He staggers to the floor and his nose is bleeding but he's laughing.

"Did I strike a nerve?"

"First off, she's not like all of your other whores and she won't do that and two, Lilly won't agree to this either."

"I figured that might happen. But come on, did you really think you could get away with kissing her and not getting caught? Besides Mitchie, what makes you think she'll like you? You're nothing. Just her best friend. That's all you're ever be. Enjoy the best friend zone. I'll make it Hell." He pushes me out of the room and slams the door in my face.

My fury is building up. My face is flaring and I can feel my nails digging into my fist that I'm holding.

I punch the wall so hard it leaves a dent and bloodies my knuckles. Pain shoots through my hand but I welcome it and don't show any signs that it hurts.

"BASTARD!!!" I shout at the top of my lungs and then I'm off down the stairs, out the door, and off the Lilly's house.

There's a lot of explaining that needs to be done.

*******************************************************

_Flashback_

_Two Weeks Earlier…_

_Tess's Sleepover_

_Nobody's POV_

"_I most likely won't." Miley states._

"_What? Why?" asks everybody._

"_I dunno. I might, maybe. I just can't see myself with another girl. The girl and I would have to be really close or else I'd have to be in love with her which is a very fat chance. Besides, the only girl I can imagine myself with is with Lilly." Lilly's eyes never leave the southerner's who were looking anywhere but at her._

"_You know she's gay, right?"_

"_Yes, I know she's gay and all but she's my best friend and she knows me."_

"_So would you ever go out with Lilly?" Ella asks._

_Miley just looks around at anything but the girls in front of her…especially Lilly's whose were burning into her head, waiting for the answer. _

"_What about you, Mikayla?" asks Tess, trying to get an answer out of the two. "Would you ever date your gay friend, Mitchie?"_

_She just made the situation a whole lot worse._

"_Truthfully, I don't think it matters of gender. Love is love. Sure, I would go out with Mitchie or some other girl but I wouldn't exactly call it a relationship. But like Miley said, I would either have to like her a lot or be in love with her. Since that doesn't seem likely though for me to be with a girl ever, I guess I'll just wait for the right boy to come along."_

_Everyone nods their heads in understanding except for the Camp Rock girls and Lilly. Mitchie has unshed tears in her eyes but Mikayla can't see because of the excess amount of girls in the way of her and Mitchie._

"_So, Miley, you didn't answer the question. If Lilly asked you out, would you go out with her?" Caitlyn questions._

"_Well that's not going to happen because Lilly would never like me. She's crazy about that one chick from wherever and besides, why would she like me?"_

"_Don't even get us started and just answer the damn question," Caitlyn persists._

_Miley just looks down as if contemplating something. She finally looks up and opens her mouth holding the answer._

"_No."_

_******************************************_

H-hi everybody! (dodges thrown objects)

Look I'm sorry about the ending, okay? It's all I could think of, but hey, it'll get better. I know this wasn't exactly one of my happier chapters.

Remember, reviews make me happy and don't forget that I'm attempting to think of a better name for this fic so please send in some ideas. Please and thank you.


	4. Heartbreak and Hospitals

Ouch! Heartache and physical pain major!

Chapter 4

Lilly's POV

We're lying on the bed. Well, at least I am. The other occupant is full body, on top of me.

"Ugh," I say to the person. "You're heavy." How we got here, I'll never know. From what I remember we were just sitting across from each other, doing absolutely nothing when all of a sudden we got into this predicament. I think we had a tickle fight. I'm not really sure.

I look up into her brown eyes. They enrapture me yet I feel nothing at the same time. It's complicated but we always do this sort of thing and it always ends the same.

A kiss.

Her lips are on mine which I deepen instantly. I want to feel something. I really do. But it isn't there, and she knows it. We both do it for no reason. There is no attraction. No feeling. Just being in the moment and not caring.

Five minutes pass and our tongues are battling fiercely. I win as someone begins pounding on my door with what sounds like a foot. Strange. Don't ask how I know.

I open the door to find an angered (yet depressed) Mitchie with a slightly bloody hand and a very discolored looking wrist.

"Mitch! What the hell?" I start blurting out questions I'm not even sure were in English.

"We need to talk. It's important." Her voice is shaky but that doesn't contain the anger held within it.

"Not yet we're not. I'm taking you to the hospital. You should really get that checked out."

"No, it's fine. I can handle it."

"Bull shit! From the looks of it, it's a broken bone! What the fuck, Mitch. Have you gone delusional as well as crazy?" I ponder that for I may as well have just said crazy twice.

"If you just heard what I heard, you'd be crazy too."

"That can wait," I say as I start looking around my room for my keys. "Right now, we need your hand to be checked."

"I'll help," states the girl who was occupied on my bed.

"Jesus, what'd you do, punch a wall?" the brown eyed girl asks.

"Actually yes." I snort then go back to mother mode.

I feel around in my drawer and feel the coolness of metal of the keys.

"Got it! Let's go!"

**************************************

"Why the fuck would you punch a wall, Mitch?" the girl in the backseat asks.

"Shut up, Caitlyn. You don't know the whole story."Mitchie snaps.

"I'm asking aren't I?"she retorts.

"I'd also like to know the answer to that question," I but in.

"I got a text from Nate telling me to meet him at his house."

"And you went?! Come on, Mitch. What the heck, why would you do that?" I interrupt and continue to get into rant mode.

"Anyway!" she cuts me off. "D'you remember on New Year's Eve when while we were kissing Miley and Mikayla that we both felt a flash and thought it was someone else?" I nod. "Yeah, it turns out it was Nate. Pervy little bastard got a picture of the both of us."

I'm silent trying to digest this. I know that there's a whole other situation behind this one.

"That's it. What's he want?"

"Mikayla for him and Miley for Oliver." I see white and red, all controlled by my anger. I clench the wheel. God dangit, nothing can ever be easy as an older, more mature, adolescent. Mitchie told me all about their conversation in the dark room.

I stamp down hard on the break which causes all of us to lurch forward. Unfortunately Mitchie tried to block her impact with the dashing board and reached both of her hands out.

"Gah, shit! What was that for?"

"We're here." I reply gruffly and I point to the rather large white building in front of us.

"Now let's get this baby checked out." Caitlyn says sarcastically.

*********************************************

Caitlyn's POV

"Well, you've definitely broken it, Mitch," informs the incredibly sexy blonde doctor. My god, I think I have a fever. I become dazed. I admit, I am kind of the player out of the three of us. Relationships don't seem like my thing. They hurt too much.

The only girl _I _could imagine myself with was Tess but those days are over. Especially ever since she became all 'super star' on us at Camp Rock.

I was ecstatic to see her again. I even got her flowers as I made my way to her cabin. I open the door and guess what I find? Loveliness. Tess and Nate Gray making out. What a fantastic way to start off the summer. Let's just say, our relationship did not have a pretty ending. We just started talking a while ago, but it's not the same.

"She has what you call the 'boxer's fracture'," she explains to Lilly and I. I just stare at her glossed lips. Man, I wonder how she deals with the guys here. She could be a supermodel.

She lifts up the x-ray. Lilly, Mitchie and I wince.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaang." That looks like that thing hurts.

The sexy nurse laughs. Oh my god I just melted.

"Anyway, Mitchie, you have two broken metacarpals and will need to wear a cast for six weeks," she says putting the picture down and opening drawers.

"You may be here for a while so I hope you have an open schedule."

"Well, my mom is away on business. I know I should have called her. Oh god, you guys, Mikayla!"

"Aw aw aw, Mitchie. No need to worry. While I went on that bathroom break an hour ago I called them. They'll be here any-"

"Mitchie!" In bursts a worried Mikayla, Miley and… two annoyed and grumpy _boys_. Oliver and Nate.

"Minute." I swear to God you could cut the tension in the room with a freaking chain saw. There were five pairs of glowering glaring eyes, two pairs of worried and confused ones and one pair with realization and humor.

In a flurry the hustle and bustle is up again.

Mikayla looks at Mitchie's right hand. She gasps and looks sick. That doesn't stop her from tackling Mitchie in a death grip.

"Whoa, there, Mik. Take it easy. What's wrong?" she asked as she felt her shoulder get wet, signaling that the girl was crying.

"I was just really worried when Caitlyn called me telling me that you were in the Emergency Room. What happened?"

Mitchie looks to Lilly and I for reassurance but glares at the two boys at the doorway. Nate gives her a 'don't -even- think- about it' look.

"Ugh, had a bad day. Lost control. You know how I can get," she says tightly.

"Yes, but you're usually never like that. There had to have been something else." Mitchie looks down, running out of excuses.

The extremely hot doctor came to her rescue after a long silence.

"Sorry to interrupt," she says, getting the attention of everyone, "but I really need to do her cast and talk to her."

I raised my eyebrow towards Lilly. Were Lilly and I allowed to stay? We both give curious sideways glances to the nurse. She nods. We can stay.

Mikayla looks nerved that she has to leave but does slowly. She grabs Nate's hand on the way out and closes the door. Mitchie starts to clench her right fist but winces and stops. The doctor holds it.

"Hope you like your left hand. You're going to be using it a lot," she says as she gets back to work on Mitchie's cast. Mitchie sniffles and wipes away tears with her left hand.

Lilly and I are instantly by her side once hearing the noise.

"It'll all be fine," I attempt to reassure her. Lilly and the nurse nod in agreement. It's all we can do.

***************************************************

Nobody's POV

Two hours later…

Mitchie's cast was finished and she sat staring at it in the room after it was done. She had stopped crying ages ago but she could still feel the hurt. Now she'd never be with her.

A knock was heard from the door.

"Come in," came the weak reply. She didn't look up but she didn't have to.

She heard the ripple of the paper as Mikayla sat beside her.

"Now why don't you tell me what's really bothering you?"

Mitchie gives a long sigh but stays quiet.

"Is it something I did?"

The rock star still won't reply or look up.

The pop star takes her index and middle finger and lifts Mitchie's chin to look into her eyes. Brown eyes are locked but one doesn't have the fire in them anymore. The other is filled with concern.

"Is it Nate?" Now only pain and anger is shown in the lifeless eyes.

"Are you two dating?" she asks Mikayla quietly.

"No," Mitchie gives a half smile. "Not yet at least." It's gone in an instant.

"Look okay. You're the only person important right now. Besides, you're my best friend. If you don't want me to be with him then I won't."

"Like I would do that to you. Look, Mikayla," Mitchie takes the other Latina's hands. "I realize that you like him a lot. I'm sorry that I come off that I don't trust him and all but…be careful with him, okay?"

Mitchie forces a smile but it just comes out terrible. A frown graces her face as Mikayla gives a squeal and a slight happy dance.

"Thank you so much, Mitchie. I just, I really like him." Mikayla pounces on her in a hug. Normally it would take her breath away but in this situation, it's just not the same.

"Are you really sure about this Mitchie? I'll say tell him no if you don't trust him. So one last time, do you think I should say yes to him?"

Mitchie just sits and stares at the ground. She looks up and opens her mouth but stops as she looks at Mikayla's expression.

Her answer is low and hardly noticeable but heard.

_Yeah. Sure. Go ahead._

_******************************************************_

Alright, once again I am carrying on with the angst I realize. I'm sorry. =] Honestly. But I think I'm doing pretty good. So give me a few answers/reviews that I've been thinking about.

What do you guys think of the Cailly (Caitlyn/Lilly) at the beginning?

What did you think of the Cess (Caitlyn/Tess)?

I dunno but everything is getting me down. Every time I get on there's hardly any reviews are new stories. It gets depressing and makes me not want to do anything but loaf!


	5. Down at the Coffee Shop

Alright, let's see how quick I can get this one done. I gotta tell ya, I hate high school.

Chapter 5

Mitchie's POV

Love. Is anything really worth it? It's like those movies where the ending gets so played out it's not even cute anymore. Love is said every day, but does it honestly mean anything? How can it be the real thing?

It's like, well, Mikayla and Nate for example. I can tell that she loves him, but is it teenage love or real love? Will it pass or is it the real deal? I hope it's not the latter.

Or take Miley and Oliver too. Oliver is either one of the biggest sissies or one of the biggest wanksters I've ever seen. He's not even bright either. He's a stupid sissy wankster.

I don't know what's worse. Seeing the tabloids saying the four are cute couples or seeing Lilly's face whenever they're around. I wonder if I look the same.

I'll admit, if I didn't still have my cast on, I would knock the crap outta Nate again. Just remembering that day two weeks ago was fulfilling yet depressing. The mere memory of him on his bedroom floor with a bloody nose was brilliant. What would have made it better was if he wasn't laughing.

Nate, Mikayla, Miley, Oliver, Caitlyn, Lilly and I are all hanging out at the coffee shop a few blocks away from Oliver's house. It's nice, down to earth, and homey. Makes you want to slow down and watch the surroundings.

I didn't really feel like going out with the 'Torture Couples' today, as Lilly, Caitlyn and I called them. If the two make out buddies wouldn't have poured that cold bucket of water on me, I so would have stayed there all day. I was too depressed to start chasing after them so they figured the caffeine boost would do me some good. I could tell that Lilly needed it too by looking at the bags under her eyes.

I was busy staring at the menu in front of me. Who knew there were so many types of cappuccinos? Hell, in the words of Wankster Oliver, 'they're donut selection is off tha chain!!!!'

Good God, if I ever talked like that in public I would shoot myself before the gangsters did.

Anyways, I ponder the possible items I'd be getting when I'm interrupted by a feminine voice.

"Hi, my name is Brittany and I'll be your waitress today. Are you guys ready to take your order?"

I stare at the menu while the others take their orders. Hmm, what sounds good? French vanilla cappuccino and a glazed donut? No, too ordinary.

Aww!

"Jesus, Caitlyn, what the hell?" I ask the curly haired blonde sitting in between Lilly and I who just pinched me.

"It's your turn to order. Hurry up."

"Oh, right," I say as I look at the menu again. "I'll ugh, have the French vanilla hot chocolate with the blueberry gla-…" I look up and my breath catches.

My god, the waitress is beautiful. She's got blonde hair that looks like silk and green eyes that you could just melt watching. Butterflies erupt in my stomach instantly.

We lock eyes and just stare at each other. It was just the two of us in our own little world. At least until someone kicks me in my shin from across the table.

"Gah, shit. What the hell, guys? Is it Mash Mitchie Month or something?" (Try saying that without messing up.) I hunch over and look at the Converse footprint forming on my shin that's starting to bruise.

What the fuck? The only one wearing the brand across from me was…Mikayla.

"Are you alright?" the blonde waitress asks, kneeling down around my face level.

"Do you want ice for that or something? We have some in the back." I look into her eyes and must have nodded because she's holding out her hand, waiting for me to take it.

I take it and I can feel my face flush. The butterflies in my stomach may as well have made babies because they quadrupled upon the instant contact. I hardly know this girl. What is wrong with me?

***************************************************

Mikayla's POV

Jesus, why did I just do that? The look on Mitchie's face when she realized that I kicked her was one of pain and confusion. The thing is I don't even know why I did it. What surprised me was the anger that flashed towards me as Mitchie acted completely nuts around her. Or that face she got when they held hands and she started following her to the kitchen just made me want to tackle the girl and I didn't even know her.

I'm always like that around Mitchie and her girlfriends or her crushes. I analyze them to make sure they're good enough. She always says I'm like her backup bodyguard.

I must be going out of my mind. I'm usually never like this whenever she's around girls. But, I dunno, just watching them have that little moment; it irked me to no end. They don't even know each other.

I guess things never turn out the way you expect them to. Then again, sometimes they do. Like Nate for example. I'm glad that we're going out now. It's everything I thought it would be. He holds doors open for me, he holds my hand a lot, he even kisses me goodbye. It's weird though. I dunno, I guess I thought that when I kissed him, it would feel the same as it did at the New Year's Party. It isn't though. Everything seems completely different.

Maybe Nate's not the guy. Maybe no guy is…

God, why did Mitchie have to follow that girl? Lilly and Caitlyn keep talking about how hot her and her friends, who are also working, are. Pretty soon they lift themselves up from their seats and start making their way towards them.

Stupid Brittany. I could take her. She's not right for Mitchie. Her...shoes are dirty. There, I said it. A major malfunction that is not tolerable for _my_ Mitchie.

*********************************************************

Mitchie's POV

I limped behind Brittany all the way to the kitchen. Our hands were still entwined and mine was getting rather sweaty. I must be going out of my mind.

She goes to the back of the kitchen, which is rather empty, and goes to mini fridge in what looks like a small employee lounge. The blonde then opens it and takes out a small bag of ice there as if knowing something like this would have happened today.

"Here you go," she says and then hands me the bag. Whilst I put it on she quickly rushed to the other employees in the front and gave her our slip.

"Ouch, that looks bad," she grimaces at the bruise forming.

"Yeah, well, it seems to be a bad month for me," I say, showing her my green cast covering my right hand.

"How'd you do that?"

"Um…well, I kinda, sorta punched a wall." Talking to this girl has me so embarrassed. "I was being stupid because that curly haired boy out there was being a douche and all stupid and he was like 'no' and I was like 'not gonna happen' and then mpff-"

I'm cut off by her lips.

Wow is all that goes through my head. She, well she definitely knows how to kiss.

"Now are you finished there? I only needed an answer. Those are only like one to two sentences, not a whole paragraph, you know."

I guffaw at her and this causes her to giggle.

"You, you kissed me." I was still stunned.

"Yeah, how else was I supposed to get you to stop? Your face was turning red and it looked like you were about to flip a bitch if you kept going."

"It's not my fault that guy is just so infuriating. He does all this stupid, he's just GRR!"

"He's going out with your best friend, isn't he?"

"Wha-? How d'you…"

"Trust me, blondes are a lot smarter than you think. Besides, once you've worked in a coffee shop, the more things you see, it seems."

"What did you figure out?"

"Your skater friend and the other curly sandy haired girl totally dig my friends up in the front who they are now currently flirting with. Your best friend practically hates my guts and she was the one who kicked you even though she doesn't know me. The curly haired boy doesn't really care for your friend. The other black haired boy should be shanked for even thinking he's gangster. You, the skater girl and the one with the curly hair have all been hurt someway involving those two girls at the table, you like me and you're in love with your best friend. Did I miss anything?"

My jaw dropped halfway through the whole thing. Were we that predictable?

Brittany once again giggles. She lifts my jaw up with her first two fingers. I smirk.

"How did you know I liked you?"

"Well your sweaty hands kind of gave you away." My smirk disappears as I mock gasp and push her on her shoulder.

"Alright, okay, I guess the way you were looking at me also could have been another reason why." We burst out laughing and joking like we were old time buddies.

****************************************************************

Lilly's POV

Man, it feels good to get away from the very angry, very temperamental Mikayla. I swear to God she was about to blow a gasket or something when Mitchie took that girl's hand. That must have been one nasty kick if Mitchie started instantly bruising.

Miley looks great today. She'd look even better if Oliver wasn't hanging on her. I swear to God that boy has never had a girlfriend before. He doesn't know how to handle a girl like Miley. She's quirky, funny, smart, a great singer, easy to be around. He's…well, not.

Last week Caitlyn, Mitchie and I decided it was best to make the girls jealous. I for one, plan on doing so immediately, especially with one of those brunettes behind the counter. Besides, she's pretty cute. Who knows? Something good could come out of it.

So that's where we are now. We've been talking/flirting for the past half hour which was around the time she delivered our order since Brittany had yet to return from the back with Mitchie.

Her name is Jenna and she is seriously way cute. I'm blown beyond words. Now I know what Mitchie felt when she saw Brittany. Breathless like someone nailed you in the stomach and I don't know, I just got so nervous when I saw her I started stuttering. Caitlyn thought I went mad but she turned her attention back to the blonde across from her. I didn't quite catch her name. I think it was Amber.

"So Lilly, are you doing anything this weekend? You don't have to if you don't want to but, I heard about this really cool club a couple blocks away by the beach. Think you can go?" Jenna asks nervously and bites her bottom lip. God, my heart just stopped beating.

"That sounds like a cool idea. Feel like doing a triple date?" Brittany asked as she and Mitchie made their way back to the front.

"I'm up for it. What about you guys?" Jenna and I ask at the same time. Every at the corner laughed at the similarity and coincidence.

The four other girls nod their approval and we set up a time. We were in the midst of exchanging numbers when Miley and Mikayla suddenly appeared behind us. Miley taps my shoulder harshly.

"Sorry to interrupt," she starts harshly. "But we're going to leave now. Would you care to join us?"

"Sure, just hold on a minute, k?" I request and turn back to Jenna and the other girls. "So tomorrow right?"

"Yeah. I'll see you then," and leans over and pecks my lips. Mitchie, Caitlyn, Amber, and Brittany start catcalling and cheering.

"Can't wait," I say blushing. I spin on my heel and head for the limo with Mitchie and Caitlyn following. I sat next to Miley in the limo but she didn't look at me. I tried to talk to her and get her to laugh but that also proved fruitless. Fantastic. I haven't even done anything. What the hell is her problem?

***************************************************

Okay I admit, this chapter pretty much sucks. But hey, something good may come out of it.

Just to make sure, I only own Amber, Brittany and Jenna and I hardly even own them. I based them on celebrities.

Amber- Brittany Snow

Brittany- Hayden Panettiere

Jenna- Danielle Panabaker

I must say, those three are HOT!

Anyway, please review and tell me what you think. Ideas are open and so is a different name title and I'm out.


	6. The Not So Ruined Date

Okay, I've come to the conclusion that this story is going to be a lot harder than I thought to get the main couples together. Well it would be if I was in Caitlyn's, Lilly's, or Mitchie's positions. Psh, those are some fine coffee shop workers. =]

Chapter 6

Miley's POV

Sometimes I wonder what my life would be like if I was into Lilly. Would I be happier? Then I think that of course because she's my best friend. Yet the one thing that pops into my head is that I realize there would be holding hands and kissing and all this couply stuff. I for one am terrified of having a girl kiss, let alone dating one. I've never done so in my life.

Girls at Tess's party last month said that my surprise kiss at midnight (which still makes me lips tingle to this day) sounded kind of 'feminine' as they worded it. I don't know if that's a pro or a con but hey, they can assume all they want. I know what I want.

Currently what I want the most is that Jenna person out of the way. She can't handle all that is Lilly, despite the fact that they finished each other's sentences, said things at the same time and even read each other's minds with only one glance although they only met yesterday. It doesn't bother me.

Currently, Mikayla and I are sitting on Lilly's bed while three goofballs are freaking out in front of Lilly's small vanity mirror. They're going on that date with the whores, I mean, 'breathtaking girls' *cough* (whores) *cough* from the coffee shop.

They all seem excited for the club date. Little do they know that Mikayla and I are going too. You know, just to make sure things go…okay, or not. We pop princesses are going to give the dates one hell of a nightmare. It's how we are with our friends. I like to think of us as their private personal protectors. Let's hope this is as fun as it sounds.

Only time will tell.

***************************************************************

Caitlyn's POV

Sweaty palms, churning stomach, racing heartbeat. Those are all my inner malfunctions. Yet on the outside it showed me being cool, calm, and confident. Strangely for the first time in a long time, I actually feel nervous. How could I not? Amber was wow.

Mitchie, Lilly and I were all walking to the coffee shop where we were meeting the girls. Chuckling silently, I thought of how just two hours ago we were literally wrestling to get time on Lilly's mirror. Miley and Mikayla, who were currently at the time, reading magazines and whispering things to each other, had to break it up. They gave us one hell of an ass chewing. Let me tell you, I'd hate to be their kids.

Only one block away from the coffee shop I stop, feeling someone else's eyes on me from behind. I look behind my shoulder and I see two curvy shadows run into the alley. I laugh internally. Mikayla and Miley need some 'Russian Spy Skills' as my dad likes to call them.

Mitchie and Lilly were talking animatedly so they couldn't hear me when I whispered their name so I called it louder.

"Guys!"

They stop, realizing that I was two feet behind them.

"What's wrong?" asks Lilly.

"You guys feel like running to see the girls?" What kind of a question is that, I berate myself.

"No thanks. I'm not exactly up for looking like a sweaty mess when I see Brittany. I have to look at least half way decent." I scoff. Mitchie can be so self-conscious. She looked great. Honest.

"But there's-"

A cat suddenly screeches loudly at the alley nearest us. We all scream and Mitchie jumps in Lilly's arm, wedding style.

"Let's get out of here," Lilly shouts and she starts bolting around the corner, Mitchie still in her arms. I look back to see if Miley and Mikayla are still there. I see nothing and by the time I turn back around it was too late. I ran into the back of Lilly and we all fall down. I hear three different fits of giggles above us. The girls.

"You guys sure know how start a date, don't you?" Amber jokes above me, offering her hand.

"Well you guys sure know how to leave one speechless, don't you?" Mitchie counters, looking at the others then begins staring at Brittany.

She was right. They were all decked out in tight shirts that stopped mid abdomen with baggy jeans and hats that were tilted to the side. I must say, Brittany has quite the sexy belly button ring, but Amber has quite the stomach and Jenna has quite the….everything! Oh yeah, tonight's going to be a blast. Rawr.

**************************************************

The club was way awesome! The bass of 'Paper Gangsta' by Lady Gaga was pulsating so roughly you can feel your toes vibrating in your shoes. Blue, yellow, purple, pink and other neon lights from the ceiling were twirling around over the dancers making the pitch black room more amazing. The D.J. was spinning the turntables above everybody and controlled the white lights to shine them on the best dancers.

Amber leads me to a table close to the bar where the other four members of the group are located.

"Do you see the couples lit on the dance floor?" Brittany shouts so we can hear.

"Hope they wore protection!" Jenna and Lilly shout at the same time. Everyone bursts into laughter. They are so cute.

*************************************************

Lilly's POV

"Do you guys want something to drink?" Brittany asks us as everyone sits down in the booth. We are sitting directly across from our dates in the booth.

"How about a dance and then a drink?" Mitchie 'coyly' asks. Caitlyn and I snort.

"What do you say to that suggestion, Lilly?" Jenna asks with a raised eyebrow. Heartstopper! "Want to dance?"

"How can I not?" Great, now I'm the weird one.

Caitlyn gives Amber a look. Amber, as if reading her thoughts she gives a nod. Is it just me or do we all have some kind of weird/awesome connection with these girls. Swear to God, if someone looked at us now they would think we knew each other our whole lives, not just yesterday morning.

I guess that's the meaning of connection for you.

Sliding out of the booth, I offer my hand to Jenna who smiles then takes it. The three couples then make their way to the center of the large dance floor.

Nobody's POV

As the six girls made their way to the center of the dance floor, the two that were following made their way into the club.

"How are we ever going to find them?" Mikayla asked Miley rather loudly. As if God were answering her question, three new white lights were spread out on the dance floor.

"I think we have an answer," Miley states as she points to one of the lights were it showed Lilly behind Jenna, holding her hips and them both grinding to the music. Mitchie and Brittany were to the side of them whereas they were in the same position but much closer. Brittany's back was leaning fully against Mitchie's front and had her left arm hooked around so it was holding her head. Caitlyn and Amber were different then both. They were facing each other, so they could see each other in the face and had their legs in between each others, grinding to the music.

The two popstars unknowingly clench their fists.

"Whoa, did you know they could dance like that, because, wow," Mikayla starts, staring at Mitchie.

The other brunette just shakes her head.

"You brought the shock things right?" Mikayla asks Miley through clenched teeth. Miley holds up her hand where there are three small black button looking objects sitting there.

"Right here, let's go," Miley says then heads for the six girls highlighted in the raging hormonal bodies.

******************************************************

Lilly and Jenna both laugh as the light flashes them. Caitlyn, Mitchie, Brittany, and Amber all look at the others.

"How about showing them what it's really like to be in the spotlight?" Lilly suggestively whispers in Jenna's ear. Lilly grins as she notices goose bumps on the brunette's skin.

The two other couples seemed to have had the same idea for they all began doing the raunchiest moves.

Lilly spun Jenna around so they were now full frontal, hands still in place, and grinds her hips into the other girls'. Jenna gives a slight moan and snakes her arms around Lilly's neck and they are soon in the same position as Caitlyn and Amber but much more fierce in motions. They both smile.

Mitchie and Brittany are along the same lines. Well they were. They were still in the same position, except now Mitchie was lightly kissing and suckling the blonde's neck. She was soon surprised as Brittany dipped and did a move that would have put Jessica Alba when she played in 'Honey' to shame. She rolled back up, whereas she tilted her head so she could look into Mitchie's amazed and glazed eyes. Mitchie's hands started pondering Brittany's stomach.

"Jesus," Miley says angrily watching both scenes unfold, "are they having sex or dancing because that could have fooled me."

"Shush. Here comes Caitlyn and what's-her-face. Get ready." It was true. They were headed their way. Miley hides behind others and as the two blondes pass she flicks the chip on Brittany's shirt. It blended in so no one would notice.

"One down, two to go."

"I can handle those. I'll just run across and attach them while they're dancing. No problem," Mikayla voices loudly.

With quick speed she got Jenna's on without them noticing. Just as she was about to get Brittany's on, she saw Mitchie lean down slowly and Brittany meet her halfway. Mikayla's face flushed with anger and put the button in a much different place than the others (if you're pickin' up what she's puttin' down. Catch the drift?) and then ran off quickly.

'I'd like to see her face when we push that shock button,' Mikayla internally thinks and laughs.

"Ready to press the start button of entertainment, Miles?" Mikayla asks smirking with an evil glint in her eye. Miley nods with a large smile and takes out the small black remote with a big red button. Mikayla watches Brittany as Miley presses it. Confusion sweep upon her as she sees nothing happen to either girl on the dance floor.

"What the heck?" Miley pushes the button repeatedly.

"Dude, did you even turn them on?" Mikayla asks taking the remote and also begins pushing the button quickly.

"You can have to turn them _on_?" Miley asks. Mikayla smacks groans, smacks her forehead and shakes her head from side to side.

*******************************************

4 Hours Later…

Miley and Mikayla groan as they enter Mikayla's rather large apartment and lazily fall on the couches in the living room. It was a little past midnight and the two looked rather disheveled.

"Nothing worked. How is that possible?" Mikayla wonders aloud.

Miley just groans.

They had tried from spilling drinks on them but they seemed to have missed and started splashing other people in the crowd, earning many glares in return. They tried separating them by starting a mosh pit. Hell, they even found some wasted teenager that was about to throw up on them but he only made it halfway to the dance floor before that plan failed. Tired of failure and watching everyone dance, the two brunette popstars made their way home, exhausted.

Without another word, they both fell asleep, dreaming of how the dates should have gone.

************************************************

Caitlyn's POV

Amber and I were tired. Because of this we decided to head home earlier than the other four girls. I don't think they'll ever stop dancing. They were still there when we left fifteen minutes ago and the D.J.'s spotlight never came off them once. Yeah, they were just that good.

Walking hand in hand, we walk slowly down the familiar neighborhood.

"Right here," she says softly, grasping me out of my thoughts. Her house looked nice, comfortable. It didn't answer my question as to why the neighborhood looked so familiar. Oh well, I'll find out later.

Right now, Amber and I was all that mattered. I walked her halfway up the walkway and then stopped and faced her.

I sigh.

"Amber…" 'I really want to kiss you' is what I wanted to say but before I could get that out she had her lips on mine.

It was nice, soft, slowly getting heated. This carried on for a few seconds. We were gradually getting into the kiss when out the nowhere the sprinklers turned on which causes her to give a cute little shriek.

Quickly, she grabs onto my hand and we run up the five small steps to her house so we're under the lamplight.

A fit of giggles attack the both of us and we're cracking up like there's no tomorrow. After a few seconds I look up at her hunching, giggling form. She's breathtaking and her laugh makes me feel better. When I'm around her, I don't feel like I was heartbroken too many times. I feel renewed and different. Amber makes me feel like a better person.

Her blues eyes meet mine when she realizes I've stopped laughing and I sweep in to capture her lips with mine. I feel overwhelmed with butterflies and I can't help it.

Out of nowhere she lurches forward as if shocked. She does it again and I begin to look at her funny.

"Amber?" I ask and she mumbles incoherent words and rushes into the house.

Seconds later, I stand there and lightly touch my smiling lips. 'Oh yeah, tonight was definitely fun,' I think and then walk away. My smile never left my face.

**********************************

Tess's POV

Only when I look out my window do I realize that I've given everything I've ever wanted up. Caitlyn and my neighbor, Amber, were kissing passionately.

I was scared because it was then that I realized…

I think I still loved Caitlyn.

*****************************************************

Okay, that's the end of this chapter. Yes I did take the Caitlyn/Amber kissing scene from John Tucker Must Die. =]

You know, I'm getting kind of depressed with these little updates coming in on other stories. So I am forced to do something drastic. Gasp! Let's hope this will work.

If you want to see another chapter come up on this story, you have to either:

-write five Lilly/Miley and Selena/Demi stories that are so cute it'll make my toes curl and me love you forever. they do have to be finished (oneshots included)(if unsure what I like then check out my favorites, yo)

-update or finish stories you have made

-or there has to be 100 comments or more on this story (it started at 64, so that 36 more comments and only two comment maximum)

What will it be? The world may never know. Make your choice and please still update if you're going to do the first two.

Sorry guys!


	7. Tell Me It Isn't True!

Okay so this took me _forever_ to write down because I wasn't sure how to write it or, yeah basically that. That, plus I had to do some re-thinking because I wasn't sure if it would be of much relevance. So once again, I'm sorry. =]

Chapter 7

_Two weeks later…_

_At another one of Tess Tyler's Party's_

Lilly's POV

Honestly, it's just like one month ago when Mitchie and I found out that we were Mikayla's and Miley's best kiss. We were in the same formation, the same questions, almost the same people (with like freakin' twenty other girls, which would make it a total of fifty), except the atmosphere was slightly different.

It's like everyone just started their time of the month or something. Miley and Mikayla have been spacing out a lot and snapping at people whenever they're not. It's rather odd. Whenever Miley sees Jenna and me together I swear to God the entire room goes cold from her stare. She almost blew a major gasket when she walked in on us *cough* making out on my bed.

I like Jenna. I really do, it's just not the same and she knows that. We're just completely physical, no strings attached. Yet. We're just taking things slow, sort of, not really. It spooks me a little. The night at the club two weeks ago I realized while I was walking her home…that I could really fall for this girl. I'm surprised I haven't actually. Jenna has the body, the personality, and she's talented. It's like a rollercoaster.

"Jesus, she's driving me _insane_," Caitlyn groans while burying her head in her pillow, knocking me out of my debating self-conscious state. We were located in the far corner near the frost covered window. The reason? Mikayla and Miley kept giving us these blank stare downs and it was unnerving.

"Who is? Amber?" Mitchie asks, not really paying attention. She looked out the window to see if the blonde was there. She wasn't.

"No," Caitlyn groans again. "Tess."

Mitchie and I share a confused look. Caitlyn, upon hearing the silence, pokes her sandy blonde hair out from under the pillow.

"I don't know what's up with her. It's like ever since the club date she's been texting, calling, and messaging me non-stop. Was I the only one that noticed the constant flirting, secretive caresses and couple clingy-ness here, people?!" Her voice squeaked near the end like a teenage boy through puberty.

Mitchie and I start to chuckle. The 'player' of our group is nervous? We thought that would never happen in a thousand years.

"Why don't you just tell her to back off then? It's not like she saw you two macking on each other that night and figured out that she loved you again. That's like what, a one in a million chance right there?" I ramble on.

"Hey! You never know, okay? You have to except the unexpected like on the movie 'The Uninvited'! _Especially_ when Tess is behind the controls of whatever kind of devious plan is going on in her head."

"Dude, you're overreacting," Mitchie pipes in. "Relax, it's a sleepover. Have some fun. Besides, if you want, you can still cross the street to Amber's and uh," I click my tongue. "Still have a fun sleepover of your own." Mitchie and I burst out laughing, thinking along the same line which causes Miley and Mikayla to once again stare at us for a large amount of time.

Caitlyn blushes beet red. Mitchie and I may have found out that they are like animals in a um, very disturbing and unexpected manner. Let's just say that Mitch and I are never going to sit on Caitlyn's couch again… or the table, or the bed, or even on her favorite piano. Grawrrrr. It is a shame too, because that was my favorite piano.

"Guys," she groans for the umpteenth time that night. "Can we not bring that up, please? It's not like you guys haven't already done it." Now it's time for the teasers to be teased.

"Sure as hell not as much as you, that's for sure," I retort, attempting to sound slightly joking.

"Despite that fact, what are you going to do about Tes-" Mitchie starts but gets cut off by the topic of our discussion.

"DANCE TIME!" Tess shouts and loud music starts booming from the stereo. My eyes venture to the three of us in the corner. Let's just say that our other halves don't know that we can dance um, what's the word, I dunno, provocatively? Raunchy? Sexy? I know that they know we can break dance. I think.

"Come on, Lilly," someone beckons from above me, offering her hand. It's a girl about a year younger than me but she is way cute. Mystery Girl has hazel eyes and shoulder length sandy brown hair around the same color as Caitlyn's. What's her name? It's like Miranda or something.

Without realizing it, I've grabbed her hand and was ushered to the mini dance floor in the middle of Tess's room. My hands clutch her hips as the lights go out and the mini multi-colored disco ball retracts from the confines of the ceiling. It immediately brings me back to two weeks ago. Her backside is on my center and we're grinding with one of her hands on my upper thigh and the other tangling in my hair.

I feel Miley's shocked eyes boring into my forehead. Looking up through the throes of girls dancing and the neon glazed room I notice anger is also evident behind her stare. Before I know it she's strutting towards the two of us. Unsure of what is to come I look down, embarrassed.

Miley gives a slight cough, getting Miranda's attention.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I need to speak with Lilly," the southerner says with such a force that the younger girl nearly scattered when looking into her eyes.

The two of us stand there for a few seconds. I sheepishly scratch the nape of my neck with my right hand.

"Miley?" I ponder, afraid of her questioning gaze. In slow motion, one of her hands venture towards my arm and pulls me to her so there's space. At a devastatingly snail-like pace I look into her eyes as she takes my hands, locates them on her hips and her arms snake around my neck. My eyes nearly flutter shut at the mere feeling of pure bliss she just caused and we haven't even done anything.

I thought too soon as her hips start slowly rocking against mine, causing some very inappropriate reactions. I give a silent groan, thankful she didn't hear it.

Miley must sense my tenseness because she then leans over and whispers in my ear,

"Come on, Lils. I know you can dance better than that," in a challenging voice.

"You have no idea," I respond in a whispery voice, still trying to keep my head intact and out of the dirty zone.

"Show me then."

Good God, she's going to drive me crazy by the end of the night.

********************************************************

Caitlyn's POV

"Uh oh."

"Uh oh? What's uh oh? Why uh oh, Caitlyn? Why?!" Mitchie spitfires, looking around.

"Geez, Mitchie, relax. Or at least attempt to after you see this," I say pointing to the middle of the dance floor where it looks like Lilly is fighting a losing battle against pleasure. Something in the pit of my stomach keeps telling me that something bad is about to happen but I shrug it off as my nerves when I feel Tess's eyes on me once again from the opposite corner of the room with the texting Mikayla.

Our eyes locked and time stood still. I can't seriously be doing this again. Falling. I refuse.

But I can't help it.

Lost in my thoughts I realize as her hair starts swishing back and forth that she is moving towards me. Panic surges through my body and I feel like I can't breathe. No, I refuse to be a coward, but I refuse to Tess's puppy dog again. I can't do this. Not again.

Without thinking I do the only thing I can.

I run. Out of the room, into the hall, past the bathroom, down the many flight of stairs and right past the front door where I start pacing back and forth on the lawn, mumbling nonsense to myself. I'm so stressed out I don't sense the freezing cold hitting my body through my black skinny jeans and large hoodie. I spaced out so bad I didn't even hear the sound of two doors closing.

What I did catch though, was a hand latching on my arm and pulling me to them. I caught a glimpse of blonde hair as their lips crashed onto mine.

Tess

************************************

Nobody's POV

It takes a few seconds to realize what Caitlyn is doing and pushes reluctantly Tess away.

"No no no. I am not doing this again. I can't. I have, no! Okay? I can't. I can't," She rambles and begins pacing again.

"Caitlyn," Tess begins, starting to reach out for her again. "I…I love you," she says in a sorrowful voice.

"No!" Caitlyn retracts her hands. "I can't do this again. Why can't you just leave me alone for once?" Tess looks put down. "I am now just finally starting to get over you. I am happy now. Can't you understand that? I'm not going to jump back into a relationship with you, be happy again and then just walk in on you making out with some pretty boy, okay? I can't handle that again."

They're both holding back tears now as they gaze into each other's eyes.

"I was afraid."

"That's not an excuse."

"Okay, I was a chicken. I was so intent on pleasing my mom, being the perfect daughter for her, that I lost sight of _my_ wants and _my _needs," Tess says, inching toward Caitlyn with each word. The lighter blonde caresses Caitlyn's cheek with her right hand. "You."

Caitlyn sighs once again.

"Tess," she begins, slowly backing away while shaking her head. "I-I…"

"Caitlyn," the popstar reaches forward.

"I-…" Caitlyn starts again but gets cut off.

"Caitlyn," says a softer voice coming from behind them.

Amber's standing there on the sidewalk. Tears are visible in her shining blue eyes.

Tess gulps. Caitlyn stutters.

Amber slowly moves towards Caitlyn so she's in front of her. The brown eyed girl doesn't know what to expect, so she squeezes her eyes shut waiting for a slap or a scream or something terrible. It never comes.

A cold hand reaches out for her freezing one.

"Go to her, Caitlyn," the soft whisper says, causing her eyes to flash open wide and her mouth to drop.

"What? But Amber-"

"Don't make this harder than it already is, Caitlyn. We had fun; we had a good time, but let's just face the reality of the situation here. You love her. Now is your chance to be with her again. Don't pass it up."

"But I love you," Caitlyn testifies in a shaky voice. Amber gives a sad, strangled chuckle.

"Now we both know that's not true. Look, we had a fun run but it's like the saying, 'If you love someone, let them go. If they come back, they're yours.' Well guess what, Caitlyn? She came back. She's yours. So go to her. I'll still always be your friend." Caitlyn opens her mouth to protest again but Amber silences her with a finger to her lips. "No more excuses."

With one last peck on the lips and a quick hug, Amber runs across the street into her house.

"Promise me one thing, Tess," requests Caitlyn, choking back sobs.

"Anything," is the answer from the smaller blonde as she wraps her arms around Caitlyn's waist.

"Don't hurt me."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Tess mumbles into her shoulder.

The two just stand like that, staring up at the stars despite the freezing cold. Twenty minutes fly by. They've been standing there for thirty minutes.

"Tess, I-…"Caitlyn starts but gets cut off by a loud bang from the front door. Lilly is then seen running full speed down the street. Was that a handprint on her cheek? Oh no, Miley! Two more loud bangs of the front door are heard as Mitchie comes out and races into her car as if afraid. Seconds later a rather enraged Mikayla and Miley make their way to their cars and speed away.

"Need to find my friends."

**********************************************

_30 minutes earlier…_

_Mitchie, after quickly being deserted by a spastic Caitlyn, then makes her way over to Mikayla who was still texting in the corner. _

'_Geez, can't she at least go a few minutes without texting Nate?'_

_Once reaching her destination where she is still being ignored, Mitchie grabs Mikayla's cellular device and dangles it in front of Mikayla's face, whereas she earns herself a glare._

"_We need to talk," the taller Latina says, sitting beside Mikayla._

"_Give me back my phone," Mikayla growls._

"_No, because I know you're just going to keep texting Nate."_

_The smaller girl gives a growl and attempts to jump over Mitchie to get her phone._

_Finally giving up, she sits back down._

"_What do you want?" she whines._

"_Why are you mad at me? Have I done something wrong?" Mitchie asks, trying to get Mikayla to look at her who has averted her eyes to the people on the dance floor._

"_Mikayla?" she asks as the popstar still avoids the question._

"_No, it's just, I'm just going through something. I'll be fine. I'm sorry." Mikayla then looks up into the brunette's eyes. "Forgive me?"_

_Before Mitchie could nod, a slap is heard through the room. The music stops and a large circle is then crowded around two arguing girls. Or at least one screaming Miley and an apologetic Lilly holding the left side of her face. _

"_What the fuck?" Mikayla asks getting up, rushing through the crowd._

"_Oh no," Mitchie says as she follows._

"_It was you!" Miley shrieks. "I can't believe it, Lilly! Why? What gives you the right?! How could you be so stupid?! I-"_

"_Whoa, whoa! Calm down, Miley," Mikayla says, cutting into the middle of the circle and goes right next to the hyperventilating southern girl, trying to get her to calm down. Mitchie finds her way to Lilly, both are ready to sprint the hell out of there if necessary. "What's going on? What happened?" _

_Miley is still freaking out. Her voice is hoarse when she answers from all the screaming she just did._

"_It was her. She, she did it," the blue eyed brunette croaks, pointing at Lilly._

"_Who? What? Make sense! Speak English! Habla ingles!" _

"_Lilly. It was her. Not Oliver."_

"_What does Oliver have to do with this?" _

_Lilly was unknowingly making her way towards the door._

"_She kissed me! It was her! Lilly kissed me at the Grays' New Year's Party. She even just kissed me now. It was exact the same. It was __**exactly**__ the same."_

_Mikayla gasps and turns around but Lilly wasn't there. A loud bang was heard from downstairs, indicating where the blonde skater had gone._

_Upon seeing Mitchie, Mikayla narrows her eyes, trying to read her. Mitchie looks down._

"_You were with Lily before midnight," she starts. _

_The rock star looks up, stutters and clamps her sweaty left hand. "She dragged you up the stairs." A few minutes go by. _

"_One feminine kiss," the two popstars mutter simultaneously._

"_Wait a minute, you have a broken hand. You never said how you got it. Nate has a dent in his wall by his bedroom." The pieces of the puzzle were coming together in her head. "You! You kissed me, didn't you and Nate knew about it! The same day he asked me out was the same day you broke your hand!"_

_Mikayla starts pacing back and forth while Mitchie also makes her way towards the door._

"_Tell me it isn't true. Please tell me it isn't true. No!" she starts to tear up, slightly following Mitchie's movement. "Mitchie, no! Why?! Tell me it's not true."_

_Mitchie is now by the door, her hand on the knob. She looks down._

"_I wish I could," is all that leaves her lips and then she bolts out of there at the speed of light. _

****************************************

Okay, so I've definitely got to say that I had a BLAST writing this chapter. I just hope I get some good reviews for this. At least think of it like this…Tess and Caitlyn are together? (Insert nervous laugh here)

So tell me what you think, guys.

And thank you to those who updated your stories. If you want, this chapter is dedicated to you.

=] I just love the angst right now. I squealed when I got done writing this. It made me giggle like a little school girl. LoL.


	8. Am I Doing The Right Thing?

Okay so right now I've got to say that I think I've fallen in love with that last chapter. Can you say amazing? I like nearly started squealing but crying at the end of it. LoL. That's freshman/newcomer for you. Unfortunately it is my misfortune to inform you that this one may not be as good.

P.S. As for ZuZuLG, lol, you don't have to do the 100 review things unless you want to. Trust me, it gets tiring trying to keep up with your fast comments.

Chapter 8

Lilly's POV

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion last night. There we were, just dancing. She whispered something in my ear but her closeness was all I felt. My next actions were something I was unable to control. As she pulled back I went forward and planted my lips on hers. She was stunned for a few seconds then started to respond. I thought it was a good sign, until she shoved me away quickly and slapped my cheek shouting how it was me in front of all those people.

I was mortified.

Not only because of it being in front of all those girls, but because that's how she decided to react. I guess everything she said was a lie. She would care if a girl kissed her. I should have known not to have been so stupid.

So I ran.

I ran as fast as I could for as long as I could. I didn't know at the time where I was going. My legs were taking me where they felt was right, and this is where it got me.

Jenna's house.

The brunette groans, awaking from her slumber. I couldn't fall asleep. She fell asleep while comforting me after I told her the whole incident.

Jenna even tended to my cheek which was bleeding from Miley's nail and rings.

"Hey," she says groggily.

"Hey to you too."

"You look tired. Did you even sleep?" Jenna questions. I avert my eyes and shake my head. She sighs and kisses my forehead, wrapping her arms around me.

"It'll get better, babe," the girl soothes.

"You didn't see her face, and hello, my cheek!"

"Miley's just afraid. She doesn't know what to do. Put yourself in her position. If your girl best friend gave you the most amazing kiss of your life, would you run away for a bit and try to think things through or go to her with arms wide open?"

"Well…" I drag on.

"Before you knew about your sexuality," she cuts in. "How would you be?"

"I guess, I guess I would run away."

"Exactly."

"But I wouldn't slap her!" I pipe, face contorting in sadness and anger.

"People have different ways of dealing with these things."

"Psh. No kidding. Geez, Jenna. I never knew her rings were that big. With that force she hit me with I'm surprised I didn't need to get stitches."

"Maybe you do. Your cut on your cheekbone looks pretty deep." Jenna looks at my face and begins tracing a few of the cuts. The one that hurts the most is the one starting from the tip of my cheekbone and runs along my face, almost touching my nose.

We're silent for a few moments, just trying to savor the moment of waking up in the morning.

"You guys do know you're going to have to talk about this right?" Jenna asks just as I'm about to fall asleep.

I sigh.

"Someday."

"No, soon. You can't just let this get in the way of your guys' friendship."

"I know, but I just can't right now. You and I are friends right?"

"With benefits, yes," she squeezes in.

"Exactly. So please understand that I can't just put up with her right now. I can't face her."

"Okay," silence envelopes us. "But swear to me that you'll at least talk to her or something."

I sigh once more.

"Jenna…" The brunette straddles me and pushes my arms onto the mattress.

"Swear to me, Lilly," she commands firmly while tightening her grip on my wrists.

I struggle under her grip. Dang, this girl was stronger than she looked! Just as I was almost free she pushes me back with more force.

"Lilly!"

Finally having enough, I relax and look anywhere but up.

"I swear," I mumbled.

"Good, now seal it with a kiss," she says. I lean up and peck her lips and she sighs.

"Alright, now let's go back to bed. I'm exhausted."

I put my arm over her waist and kiss her forehead, then her nose, then her lips before falling into a rather uneasy and stress filled dream.

****************************************

Mitchie's POV

"And that's all that took place last night," I explain to Caitlyn who was sitting on my doorstep in the early morning around nine.

"Ouch. How's Lilly?" Caitlyn asks, staring at the three concrete stairs we're sitting on. I only tense at her question. I mumble my thoughts into my shirt.

"What was that, Mitchie?"

"I thought you knew where Lilly was," I repeat. Caitlyn's head turns so quickly I'm surprised she didn't get whiplash.

"What?!" Her mother mode just got turned on. "A depressed Lilly ran out of the house at top speed last _night_ and you don't even know where the hell she is? **Mitchie,** come on!"

"I'm sorry, okay? I looked for her as long as I could. The girl is speedy. She outran my car after a one minute head start!"

"Now is not the time for jokes, Mitch. She could be hurt, raped, devastated, drowned…"

"Avoiding me," says a quiet voice behind her. Miley. Holy crap. How did she get there and me not see?

Unknowingly, a glare is plastered on my face. Caitlyn is speechless. Miley's eyes are looking anywhere but us.

"What do you want, Miley? Your punching bag isn't here," I speak harshly. Miley winces and Caitlyn smacks my stomach.

"What?" I ask Caitlyn defensively. "Did you not see her face last night? It was bleeding worse than my nose during the summer!" Everyone in front of my house grimace as the imagery.

"Wait, her face was bleeding?" Miley and Caitlyn simultaneously ask.

"Despite that fact. Is there something you wanted, Miley?" Unsympathetic behavior seems to be on Mitchie's Menu this morning.

"I wanted to speak to Lilly," she speaks slowly and unsure.

"Right, because she would be ecstatic to talk to you again," the hits just keep coming. "I don't think she's up for more yelling, Miles."

Miley appears distraught. Now noticing her appearance I see that she is still wearing last night's clothes. There are washed streaks of her mascara and her nose is pinker.

Suddenly feeling guilt overcome me I walk up to her.

"Look Miles, she just needs a little time. You slapped her and that's something you can't take back. I mean honestly, you could have said 'no' in a simpler way, less bloodshed."

"I didn't mean to," she tries to reason. I shake my head. "I was just shocked."

"Yeah, you also asked her what the hell her problem was and how she could have been so stupid."

Silence envelopes us.

"I've really messed up, haven't I?" Miley asks through a sob. Caitlyn comes up to us and wraps her arms around her.

"Just give her time," is her only advice. "You guys can get through this."

"But she was my best kiss…" is her excuse. "Do you know how different that's going to be?"

"So? You said you would date a girl _and_ you said Lilly was the only girl you could imagine yourself with," Caitlyn remarks.

"But I-"

"No more 'but's', Miley. Stop thinking about it, start feeling it," I chime in, poking her in chest where the heart was located.

"It's not that easy being is it? Being with someone?" she sobs into us.

"Isn't it?" We surprisingly question at the same time.

Miley doesn't know how to respond.

"Can we just stay like this…for a bit?"

"Yeah," I start.

"We can," finishes Caitlyn.

***********************************************************

Hours have passed since that moment. Miley just now left.

She gives Caitlyn and I both a hug before she grabs my hand.

"Don't give up, Mitchie. I know she misses you like hell right now."

"I'm sure," I spat at the thought.

Miley squeezes my hand.

"Don't be like that. She just needs some time is all. It'll all work out."

"You heard her voice, you didn't see her expression."

The southerner gives a sigh of defeat. With one last hug she is out the door.

It's silent for a few minutes.

"Do you think we got through to her?"

"I dunno, 'lyn," is my reply, gently shaking my head from side to side. "I just don't know."

************************************************************

Caitlyn's POV

I swear I'm going to have a heart attack at eighteen.

Yesterday and today have had more drama and are even more stress filled than my entire life experiences put together…and that's a lot of experiences right there.

It's been about an hour since Miley left. That's about the only real energizing thing today despite me calling Lilly's phone every five minutes.

I was in the midst of calling her again when BANG! The blonde comes through the kitchen window. Lilly groans.

"There a thing called a door, you know that?" Mitchie says before tackling her. I run top speed and join in on the tackling.

"Ow guys, geez." Her voice is hoarse.

As if thinking along the same lines, Mitchie and I slightly pull back and smack her on the arm where she flinches. We stand like that for a few seconds then tackle her again.

Looking into her face for the first time I notice the various bandages and gauze strapped onto the left side of her face.

"Is this all from Miley? Where were you? Were you at Jenna's?"Mitchie asks, reading my mind.

Lilly gives two short nods and we leave the conversation at that. Mitchie and I are just relieved to have her back.

The three of us stand there in the doorway holding each other. Mitchie tenses.

"Guys, I have to tell you something." Lilly and I are now giving confused looks then avert our attention to the Latina.

"I ugh, I think I'm going to go on tour in two days." Oh my gosh! What?!

"That's awesome!"

"That's so cool!"

Hugs were once again shared but the biggest question was avoided until I found the courage to ask.

"How long is the tour?"

"Um, a year," she mumbles.

"What?!" I explode. Mitch and Lil jump at the outburst. "You're running away from your problems, aren't you? Oh, I knew there was a reason behind this amazingly cool tour. It's because of Mikayla and Nate, isn't it?" I detach myself from both girls and pace. The room is silent.

"Lilly, tell her what's she doing is wrong. She can't do it! She has to grow up and deal. Tell her."

Lilly grabs Mitchie's hands with hers.

"Don't go, Mitchie…"

"Thank you, Lilly. Now that we acc-"

"Without me."

Best friend say what?!

************************************************************

Two days later…

Nobody's POV

The sun wasn't even shining as a crowd of people were gathered around Mitchie Torres's driveway and saying goodbye to the two girls closest to the limo door.

"I'll miss you, Lils," Jenna says, enveloping her in a hug.

"Me too, Jenna. I'll miss you so much. Call me and text me every day, okay?" The brunette gives a nod which was barely visible under the street lamplight.

Mitchie and Brittany were too busy off from the crowd, just leaning up against the limo, holding each other like their lives depended on it.

Caitlyn, Tess, and Amber watched with unshed tears in their eyes as the scenes unfolded between the two couples on the limo wondering how they could have made such a huge connection is such a little time.

"Group hug," wails Lilly, sounding like her fifteen year old self for a moment. The others laugh and shush her because of the earliness.

"I love you guys," Mitchie's words were muffled for she was currently residing in the middle. All seven girls stayed like that for a few more minutes before Mitchie's opened up the door of the limo.

"Come on girls. We don't want to miss our flight now." She looked saddened by her daughter's expression.

Once more going through the line of people with hugs, the two girls sluggishly and teary eyed make their way to the limo.

As the limo starts moving, the two girls look back at their friends they were leaving behind. The life they were leaving behind, the unrequited love they were leaving behind.

It was time to start anew.

But only one question ran through both of their heads…

'_Am I doing the right thing?'_

**********************************************************

Alright, I told you this chapter would not be as good as the last one. (Gosh I'm so proud of that last chapter for some reason). But hey, two chapters in one day! (Notice how that rhymed.)

The scene where Miley, Caitlyn and Mitchie are all doing the whole, 'can we just stay like this, for a bit?' Yeah, I do not own that entirely. It was a remixed version of my own from an episode of Skins series 3. Let me tell you, it sucks being in the US because then you can't watch that.

Um, tell me what you think, honestly and reviews are love.


	9. Lilly's Perfect Situation

Okay so sorry for the wait guys. My computer's been going squirrely and I wasn't exactly sure how to get the couples together. You know me, I'm never prepared for these things. =]

Onwards with the next chapter.

Chapter 9

Lilly's POV

Do you ever wish things were just simple? That you could plan your life and make everything just tip-top dandy? Like love for example. If you mapped out your life plan that someone loved you, would the thought of how they felt ever cross your mind? No, it wouldn't because for that moment you're selfish. You don't care about anyone just as long as you get that happy ending.

I for one am not like that.

I got over that immature, gullible side of me a long time ago when I realized that what I wanted was not attainable. The market of love did not sell Miley's heart. It was always too expensive and my Lilly dollars couldn't pay for a quarter of that amount that it was truly worth.

I remember Caitlyn the first time I told her this. It was a long time ago when she was dating Tess for the first time, before they had the fall out.

'_Lilly, you're just giving up too early.'_

Wrong.

I saw the truth. I saw the reality and thought with common sense. I thought with my head, not with my heart. Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me. I was fooled with my heart when I first came out to her.

That's right. She knew that I loved her before this entire incident. I remember standing in front of her four years ago, scared little ol' thirteen year old me telling her that I loved her. She held a blank stare, I got nervous. The words rang from her mouth like I knew they would.

'_I'm sorry, I'm not like that. We can still be friends, right?'_

I wanted to say no. Instead I nodded yes.

Miley felt bad the weeks after that. She kept giving me these worried, examining looks for my moping actions. I kept telling her it wasn't her fault but I could tell from her stare that she still thought it was.

From then on I put on a mask. One that was designed to hide my emotions, and hide them very well. I soon got very good at hiding my emotions. Whenever a girl passed, I would say some shaming, disgraceful comment like 'I'd tap that,' or 'she's hot!' It made me seem like I had no respect for the female form. Miley soon gave up and really thought I was over her.

I wasn't.

I was strong back then. At least I was able to face her after I made a mistake. Now see what has become of me.

A coward.

Mitchie and I both are.

I grow nervous as I think about what would happen if I ever saw her again. Then I laugh as that thought passes because, well, I wasn't going to see her for another ten months. If she was still there when the two of us got back, that is. Maybe this yearlong tour thing is a good idea.

I have yet to contemplate that thought.

"Hey, Lils. You excited for tonight?" Mitchie asks this early Friday morning, while sitting at the end of my bed. I sleep on the tour bus with Mitchie but she had the bottom bunk.

Want to know what's special about tonight? No, it's not because it's Valentine's Day because that was like two or three weeks ago. It's because Mitchie thinks I'm finally ready to perform one of my songs. You see, I've been part of the band the entire two months on tour and I love it. Even though they're cheering for one of my best friends, I can't help but feel the excitement from the crowd.

Oh god, I think I'm going to throw up. I haven't even picked out the song I was going to sing yet! Dang.

"Not a chance," I reply, sleepiness lazed with my slurred words.

The rockstar handed me a small bowl of Waffle Crisp. In return I gave her a small 'thank you'. She was also eating her own bowl.

"You'll do fine," she assures with her mouth full. "It'll be hard for like the first minute but then you'll start singing at it will all go into place. Trust me, I have it every show since my first one."

"Yeah and when was your first show again, hmm? Two years ago perhaps," I retort with my mouth full.

Mitchie just laughs and gives me a small shove, careful not to spill either of our contents in the bowl. Mitchie's mom said if she finds another food spot on the sheets then we're not allowed to eat up here and we really like the view. It's pretty awesome.

We sit there in silence for the next few minutes. I finish my cereal and start to slurp the milk at the bottom. Mitchie just gives a look of disgust at how much I'm like a pig. It makes me laugh.

"Alright Foodzilla, you ready for the concert? We've got a lot of things to do and hardly any time to do it."

"But I'm only singing one song," I say, confused as to what she's talking about.

"Yes, but you also need to tune your guitar, rehearse, find your outfit, do your hair, your makeup, check the microphone and a whole lot of other stuff," she finishes out of breath.

"Okay, I have come to the conclusion that I will never _ever _be able to live this life like you. You, Mitchie Torres, are my hero." She starts bowing to an imaginary crowd repeatedly saying, _'Thank you. God bless. Thank you. God bless.'_

I just smile and laugh at her.

God, what would I do without her?

**************************************************

_Ten hours later…_

Screaming fans are all abound. Like I said earlier for breakfast this morning, I think I'm about to hurl.

Truthfully, I am really honestly scared for tonight. What if the crowd doesn't like my song? What if I'm not good enough or pretty enough or even what people want these days? What do you do if that happens?

I guess we're about to find out soon. It's six o'clock right now. The sun is starting to go down for it is still partly winter.

I'm standing behind one of the many curtains, holding my guitar and looked all glamoured up punk style. I must say, I do feel important just knowing I'm about to be in front of a large crowd of people. I'm just waiting for the announcer to introduce me which should be right-

"Hello everybody!" A loud voice booms over the P.A.

Now.

The crowd starts to cheer loudly, noisier than before.

"Please give a hand for our opening act, one of Mitchie Torres' good friends…LILLY TRUSCOTT!" I smile at the thought of them telling me that I was Mitchie's good friend but I become nervous as I realize that's my cue. My feet were rooted in place.

"You'll do fine," I hear Mitchie whisper in my ear and giving me a small shove. "Just go out there and have fun."

Before I know it, I was facing a crowd of nothing but people jumping up and down excitedly. Some of the many fan girls (and possibly boys) who knew a lot about Mitchie heard of me from some of her many web sites for fans and were screaming my name.

For once, I felt important.

Slowly I make my way to the front of the center stage where the microphone was located. It felt like it took minutes because I was cautious to not trip over the many wires on the stage. Plus, my heart was in my throat, my stomach was on a wild roller coaster and I kept gagging even though I had a very small lunch.

"H-hello fans!" Cheers start to erupt. "To start off this concert I'd like to sing one of the many songs I've composed. Let's just hope it's worthwhile, right?"

The crowd just kept cheering from the first syllable I attempted. Ironic, isn't it.

"Alright, let's start it off then!" I give the signal to the drummer and the other guitarist behind me and the three backup vocals who were going to sing my chorus which consisted of nothing but "oooh" repeated six times.

"Three…two…one," I count down and then we're off, playing the song I wrote years ago.

"_What's the deal with my brain?_

_Why am I so obviously insane?_

_In a perfect situation_

_I led love down the drain_

_There's the pitch_

_Slow and straight_

_All I have to do is swing and I'm a hero_

_But I'm a zero_

_Hungry nights once again_

_Now it's getting unbelievable_

'_Cuz I could not have it better_

_But I just can't get no play_

_From the girls all around_

_As they search the night _

_For someone to hold on to_

_And just pass through_

_Get your hands off the girl_

_Can't you see that she belongs to me?_

_And I don't appreciate this_

_Excess company_

_Though I can't satisfy_

_All the needs she has _

_And so she starts to wander_

_Can you blame her?_

_Tell me there's a logic out there_

_Leading me to better prepare_

_For the day that something really special might come_

_Tell me there's some hope for me_

_I don't want to be lonely_

_For the rest of my days on the Earth, oh_

_Perfect situation"_

With the last note I hold my hand up high after strumming the guitar. The crowd is going wild! I couldn't stop being happy because I knew it was from _my_ lyrics. _My song._

"Thank you, everybody! You've been great tonight! Now give it up for the one, the only, Mitchie Torres!" I shout into the microphone, smirking smile still plastered on my face.

As I exit the stage Mitchie gives me a rather large hug. Nothing could have let me down.

Through my haze I managed to get to Mitchie's dressing room, change into my normal clothes, take off all the excess makeup, shower, dry, re-curl my hair and makeup all in time before Mitchie's last few songs. I wouldn't miss them for the world. What kind of a best friend would I be if I did?

I can answer that! A very bad one.

Making my way through the backstage help I finally see the view of the concert through the excess curtains. Mitchie looked so carefree while on stage, just flirtatiously moving with a few of the female dancers. Isn't it weird how this stuff works out though? Mitchie and I could have any girl we want. We know that, we've witnessed that these past few months. Yet the only ones we want, the ones we love, don't even give us a second look.

I glance at the rather large screaming crowd in front of the stage. Everything is just chaotic and hectic. I love it!

Mitchie starts her next to last song. I feel unnerved a bit, like someone is behind me. It's just my nerves I bet.

Before the drum even starts pounding a hand wraps around my mouth. I let out a muffled from the pain from my scar that Miley so kindly bestowed on me months ago. Panic floods through me as I start to scream.

What the hell?

I start to kick and get away. Another pair of arms wraps around eyes and two other hands grab my feet off the ground with a rather strong grip. They are both female. I can tell from the softness and the way they're holding me.

I soon feel myself being dragged off. A door is closed and the persons untangle themselves from me except for on my mouth. I don't fully get to see who the person is before I rip their hand off my mouth and start screaming at the top of my lungs.

I can feel their panic as they replace the hand on my mouth. One rushes out the door whispering something I couldn't quite hear.

I take a few large gulps of air, or as much as I could get with their hand still on my face. My scar is still burning. Seconds later I am surprised as I feel not a soft hand on my mouth but soft…lips? The faint smell of vanilla raids my nostrils as I breathe in from the sudden surprise.

Electricity shoots through me. What the hell? Only one person could give me that reaction. I'm almost afraid to see who it is.

I push the person away with all the strength that I have.

"Gah! Jesus, Lilly, what the heck?"

"What the hell are you doing here, Miley?" The southern girl just looks at her feet. "Better yet, what the hell was that you just pulled right there, huh, Miley?"

Anger flashes through me. How dare she come here and kiss me?

"How else were you supposed to shut up?" she replies meekly.

"Oh, I dunno, by at least showing me your face! You know some people say hello face to face. They don't practically kidnap them during a concert and drag them to one of the backrooms."

Miley looks up, slight anger in her eyes.

"And would you have talked to me if I did show my face?" Ooh, she got me on that one.

I don't talk, just look down. Miley definitely had a point there. I leaned my face to the side so she couldn't see my embarrassment of being caught.

Once I finally get the courage to look up again though, she's not looking in my eyes, but a place off to the left of my face and she is definitely a lot closer than she was before. So close in fact that I could feel her breath on my face.

"What?" I ask, suddenly feeling exposed.

The southern brunette doesn't answer. She just lifts her right hand and brings it to my cheek bone. I flinch, now noticing what has caught her attention. There's an ocean forming behind her dark blue eyes and I suddenly feel the cause of this.

"I'm sorry, Lilly," she croaks, still caressing my rather long scar. I don't know what to do as she leans down and starts kissing along it.

Unable to control my emotions, butterflies erupt in my stomach. It was like the first day I realized I loved her all over again. My knees became weak and my heart leapt into my throat. It was like how I felt just hours ago when I went on stage but ten times harder.

Her face nuzzles into my neck and she mumbles something.

"What was that, Miles?" I ask using her nickname.

"I love you…" Everything seemed to freeze. I'm dreaming this. I am definitely dreaming this. This is not real.

Not real. Not real. Not real.

Then how is her face moving closer to mine?

How can I feel her heart pounding as hard as mine in my chest?

How can I make all this up in my head?

As her lips brush against mine only one answer comes to mind.

I can't.

"Wait, Miley," I tell her as her hands start to get a little frisky on the buttons of my shirt. "What about Oliver? Tess' sleepover disaster? What about Hannah?"

"What about Oliver and Hannah? Look okay, Oliver is a little wannabe gangster and annoying the more I hang out with him. Besides, Hannah can handle the press. You and Mitchie can do it, who says I can't? I have to be strong somewhere," she says hurriedly, quickly attempting to reattach our lips again.

I push her back by her shoulder. It was rather easy since I was three inches taller than her, standing at five foot eight. She groans at this action.

"What about Tess' sleepover? The things you said on the dance floor?"

Miley doesn't make eye contact for a while and her answer starts to worry me. Do I really want to hear this?

"I was afraid," the popstar starts out. "You spun my world around and I didn't even know it was you to begin with. That kiss at midnight…was amazing. There I was, thinking I knew who I was when all of a sudden you kissed me. You gave me the best kiss in my life. It was literally mind blowing."

"Mind blowing, eh?" I ask with a cocky attitude, hoping she's not kidding. This really is the moment I may have been waiting for.

"Yeah, Lils," the southern girl says with an accent. "Mind blowing Miss Cocky...but I love you."

I don't know _what to do_ so I do the only thing I feel I _should_ do. I kiss her and that feeling is all I need to feel complete.

A slight prayer goes through my mind at this time.

Not even a prayer.

More like a blessing of some sort.

'_Thank you, God for another perfect situation.'_

**********************************************

Okay, alright, no need to yell. Yes, I must say that my awesomeness meter on the chapters have run out. Let's just put it like this. At least two of the three couples are together now! Yay? Nay? Possibly yay? Most likely nay? Okay! So anyway…

How have you all been? Lol. Leave your love at beep.

BEEP!

Now go review and tell me what ya think and don't be afraid to tell me if the chapter sucked!


	10. What Are You Doing Here?

Alright I got to admit, the way I got Liley together was totally disgraceful, not even worth writing. But will I change it? Lol, no, because I have no other ideas.

Okay, my rambling fest for the day is done.

Enjoy.

Chapter 10

Mitchie's POV

The crowd.

I live for them, and yet they live for me. Weird, right?

My ears have gone deaf from the loud screams coming from the crowd. I'm surprised I can even hear the music fully. I only have one song left on my set and adrenaline was still pumping through my veins along with my heart was pounding in my ears. It's what kept me going. The crowd. Adrenaline.

No other distractions are allowed when I'm on-stage. No pleading Mikayla on her knees. No fake, smug-faced Nate. Just me, doing what I love.

I feel bad because I can't give my entire effort in these concerts for a while though because of my hand. For the first couple of concerts I had to keep my green casted hand covered because my agent didn't want paparazzi to find out and make a big investigative deal about it though. Now I can only do limited movements, my manager's rules since I got it off last Monday.

'It's a bunch of bo-crap' as Lilly would say when mocking Oliver.

"So what do you think of the show so far?" I shout into the microphone. My smile widens as the cheering gets louder which was thought near impossible. It's a typical reaction but it still electrifies me. One thing I've learned, the crowd always cheers.

"Aww," I cooed. "You guys are going to make this harder for me to say but it's time for the last song."

Before I even finished the sentence people were already shrieking 'Encore! Encore!'

I may love the crowd, but this was already the third encore for the night. I don't think I'd be able to keep up any longer.

"How about this? I'll sing one my new songs." That seemed to bring their spirits up. "It's not even on an album yet!"

I cringe inwardly as I think I have finally gone deaf but on the outside, I'm just normal smiley Mitchie.

"Sounds like a plan, then," I say 'cheerfully' and point to the band.

Wrong. The band and I have actually only practiced the song a few times and I didn't even have the words totally filled out yet.

Winging it sounds like the best option right now.

I like the rhythm to the song though. It's got a great beat, that's what I love about it.

Counting the rhythm I bring the microphone up to my lips to sing but a familiar voice cuts me off.

**I miss you, I miss you**

I snap my head to look behind me as my heart stops and starts again a million miles a minute. The crowd literally begins roaring as Mikayla timidly makes her way on to the stage, microphone in hand.

Stunned and mouth gaping, I find I am at a loss at what to do. The band hasn't stopped yet and neither will I. (_Mitchie_, **Mikayla**)

_Hello there, the angel from my nightmare  
The shadow in the background of the morgue  
The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley_

Mikayla cuts in. The crowd thinks this is all an act but they don't know a dang thing.

**We can live like Jack and Sally if we want  
Where you can always find me  
We'll have Halloween on Christmas  
And in the night we'll wish this never ends  
We'll wish this never ends**

Is she saying what I think she's saying? Her voice cuts off all thought. I stood there stunned at the words she sang.

**I miss you, miss you**

**I miss you, miss you**

**Where are you and I'm so sorry**

This time I'm the one who cuts her off. I don't want to hear what she has to say. She wanted me to lie to her, then fine. Bring on the lies.

If I can…

_I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight  
I need somebody and always_

_  
This sick strange darkness  
Comes creeping on so haunting every time  
And as I stared I counted  
Webs from all the spiders  
Catching things and eating their insides_

_  
Like indecision to call you  
And hear your voice of treason_**  
Will you come home and stop this pain tonight?  
**_**Stop this pain tonight**_

We were just standing there, me eyeing her five feet away. I shake my head to her sung question and turn to the crowd. I look to her and sing the next part, telling her what I thought and doing the actions as well.

_Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head _**(I miss you, I miss you)**_  
Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head _**(I miss you, I miss you)**

The band keeps playing. I thought she was going to say something. She thought I was going to do something. This girl was definitely persistent in asking for forgiveness…or saying she misses me or whatever the heck she's doing.

My adrenaline heightens upon seeing her and I nearly drop my microphone because my hands started sweating excessively. Part of me is angry, most of me is just plain old and bashfully in love. But I'm not going to let her do this to me again.

Unsure of what to do next, I just sing what I think where it makes sense.

_Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head _**(I miss you, I miss you)  
**_Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head _**(I miss you, I miss you)**

_Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head _**(I miss you, I miss you)**_  
Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head _**(I miss you, I miss you)**

We let the band have their own one minute instrumental where they keep up the same rhythm and add something that sounds like a car alarm in the mix.

The crowd is still cheering wildly but also added a 'Mikayla! Mikayla!' into the words being chanted.

Mikayla and I are still on stage looking at each other. Or at least she was looking at me. I could feel her desperate eyes burning a hole in me. I was looking at my Converse clad feet.

Typical. That's what cowards always seem to do. Look away.

As the band finishes I thank the crowd quietly for coming out and exit on the opposite set of curtains that I entered from.

Before small crowds could started grouping around the doors I rushed out the back ones and into the dark starry night.

I need some air.

I find a park about half an hour away from the concert. It's nice, kind of old. I sit on the battered looking tire swing, lacing my legs through the middle of the tire and use the tip of my toes as leverage to spin me around.

Questions plagued through my head.

'_Is Mikayla interested in me?'_

'_What is she doing here?'_

'_Is Miley here?'_

'_Is that why Lilly wasn't there for part of my set?'_

I smirked, knowing the answer to that question. Just because I was occupied with Mikayla during my song (or our song) doesn't' mean I didn't notice that Miley and Lilly behind the curtain wing, where both had swollen lips and wild, crazy sex hair from one heck of a make out session. Or the fact that their hands were entwined too.

Much to my luck it started to rain. Groaning, I welcomed the distraction. It sort of made me feel like the rain was washing away everything.

My betrayal for kissing Mikayla at midnight.

My depression for seeing her crying her on her knees.

My cowardice for running away.

My confusion for seeing her tonight.

None of it mattered. I was numb. Sort of.

_**ZAPPP! **_

_What the hell?_

I jump as an electric shock goes through my left back pocket. Trust me, that is not a sensation you want to feel.

_**ZAPPP! **_

Quickly I reach into my back pocket and take out the voice enhancer, little zaps still electrocuting me along the time making my body spasm uncontrollably. I must have forgotten to take it out as I was after the concert.

"Stupid piece of crap," I spat at it after throwing it on the ground and start jumping on it like a little kid. I felt ridiculous yet relieved at the same time.

Someone else must have thought along the same lines because I hear distinct laughing behind me.

_Her_ laugh.

I turn around and face her fully. She looked beautiful wearing blue skinny jeans with a tight green shirt and her green Converse. Her curly hair at the time was matted to her face with smudges of eyeliner running down her face, making it seem like she was crying.

Beautiful.

After her laugh fest was over we just stood there, staring at each other. I could see in her eyes that she wanted to hug me. Secretly I wanted her to too. I give a slight nod and open my arms. Upon seeing this her eyes shines brightly and sprinting towards me. A large grin was plastered on her face as she jumped into my arms and wrapped her legs around my waist. Her face was nuzzled into my neck.

We're both laughing like total idiots as I start to spin us around and around before letting her feet touch the ground again.

"I missed you," she sniffles into my neck. I felt tingles rush through my entire body. God, will she always electrify me like this?

I respond by running my hands along her upper back in a soothing motion.

"Please say something, Mitchie," she pleads, pulling back slightly so she can look into my eyes. Our arms are still wrapped around each other.

"Why are you here, Mikayla?"

"Well, ya see," she starts giving a nervous laugh. "Miley somehow convinced her dad to convince your manager to do a Hannah Montana/Mitchie Torres Tour so we're traveling with you guys."

She's still giving a nervous laugh under my examining eyes.

"Yes, but why are you really here?" I ask, immediately pummeling myself as I see hurt cross her features and then turn her gaze to the ground.

"I, um, didn't like how things were before you left."

"Um…okayyy?" I respond trailing the y, waiting for her to elaborate her answer.

She gives a loud sigh over the rain.

"Why did you just let Nate date me? You knew the truth and you still lied to me…why?" Good God. Why these questions?

"He made you happy," I monotonously explain. "You wanted him, he wanted you. It all worked out."

"But what about you, Mitch? What about you?" Now it's my turn to look to the ground.

"Like it matters," I mumble. Mikayla upon hearing this takes her index and middle finger and lift my chin up so I'm looking into her eyes. Her beautiful brown eyes that I could just drown in.

"It does matter, Mitchie._ You_ matter."

Her eyes are unreadable. Is she trying to hint something to me here?

"In what way?" I question. Her eyes don't flicker. There's no emotion in either of ours.

We've been staring at each other for a minute, just waiting for the other to show some sort of sign.

Giving a loud sigh, Mikayla answers my question.

"_I just came here to get my best friend back."_


	11. You Can'

Mwahahahaha! Was that last chapter depressing for you guys or what? Yes? Well then let's hope this _ending_ chapter will make up for it. That's right. ENDING chapter.

So I've got this crazy idea for a new story. I feel giddy just thinking about it! Let's hope it'll turn out all right.

Anyway, back to the story.

Chapter 11

_Five days later…_

Mitchie's POV

You know, you'd think for someone around my age, there would be a lot of things to do. Especially on their eighteenth birthday.

But me? No. I'm famous but the only people who remember my birthday are my fans. _I_ even forgot my birthday. I was only reminded when I logged on to my entire internet sites like Twitter and Myspace.

I couldn't believe it. I'm eighteen.

Man, I feel old.

Now I know how elders feel when they say, 'Where did my life go? Where'd all that time go?'

Me, being totally typical, produced a typical answer.

'_Pining over Mikayla'. _

You know, everything seems different today. Mom didn't make my birthday breakfast which left me stuffed and groaning how I shouldn't have eaten that much. Plus, you'd think for someone who just turned eighteen that she would give her daughter her adult license thing-a-ma-bob so she can vote.

Everything just feels different.

The studio, the place where we learn new routines and rehearse, even feels weird right now. It's completely silent and Lilly said she needed my help. How the heck is that even supposed to happen?

Slowly opening the door to the studio I see only darkness. Feeling around for the light switch I turn it on and

"**SURPRISE!!!"**

_What the hell?!_

I jump a million feet into the air upon seeing everyone from the dancers, band members, all the way to my family members, friends and managers.

For the first time in five days a smile etches onto my face.

The first people to reach me are Brittany, Jenna, Lilly, Miley, Amber, Tess, and Caitlyn. I'm soon enveloped into a group hug/ circle and we're all giggling hysterically. Tears rush to my eyes as I think of how I would be lost without these girls.

"I missed you guys," I mumble into the group. I hear flashes go off as the girls above me start sniffling as well and repeating my words.

Giggling uncontrollably, everyone finally unattached from me so I could greet others that came out.

Through my venturing, only one person was missing though. The most important one.

Mikayla.

For an hour and a half people were constantly talking to me but I just zoned out, pretending to listen to the rather large stereo system and bass. People were dancing on the ball room/ dance floor anyway and wouldn't have noticed me anyway if I snuck off.

Sounds like the perfect plan, right?

Wrong. This is my party and it wouldn't be right if I just practically ran away from everyone's hard work. So I just grabbed a drink from the punch bowl (which was not spiked) and sat in a dark chair in the corner just looking into my cup.

"If you look at that any longer it may perform a trick," a joking female voice said to me, following by many giggles.

Looking up, my eyes meet none other than Brittany's. Behind her are the rest of the girls from earlier that practically suffocated me in the hug.

They all sat down next to me. Brittany, Jenna and Amber on my right with Lilly, Miley, Tess and Caitlyn on my left.

"You know when someone turns eighteen, they don't just sit around in a corner looking all mopey."

I give a forced half smile.

"Come on, Mitch. We're you're best friends," Lilly starts.

"If you can't talk to us, then who you can?" Jenna finishes. I give a joking shrug and I swear everyone pushes me as I become a Mitchie sandwich in seconds.

As if one body, the girls and I start chuckling at the same time.

"But seriously, Mitch. What's wrong? You should be _happy_," Tess pursues.

"I just…I really thought she meant something in that song we sang," I mumble into the rim of my cup.

Brittany starts rubbing my back and all the girls groan at the table.

"She's just scared, dude," Caitlyn speaks up. "Do you really think she would come after you if it was only because of friendship?"

"Pretty much since that's all she said she wanted to be," I whine.

"What?!" All the girls scream at the table but Lilly and I. Lilly nearly jumped into my arms from the impact of the screams.

"Are we missing something here?" the skater girl asks.

"Ugh, do not _tell_ me she chickened out again. I swear I'm going to –" Amber starts but gets cut off.

"Wait, what, will someone elaborate this situation we have on our hands here and why Mitchie and I have no idea about it?" I nod, agreeing with the blonde's rather questionable question.

"Mitchie…" Brittany starts grabbing my hands. "Mikayla loves you. She really _really_ loves you."

My hands become sweaty and my heart plummets to the ground and rises to my throat where my breath seems to have lodged itself. I can't swallow. I can't breathe.

"What?" I ask in a breathy whisper, wondering if I'm in a dream.

"Yeah, you don't know how long she was holed up in her room wearing nothing but your t-shirt and crying," Miley pipes in.

"She wore my t-shirt?"

"Yes, but that's beside the point," Amber cuts in.

"Yeah," all the girls unanimously state.

"What's really going on here is that Mikayla loves you. We're not lying," Jenna tries to convince me. The room gets hot.

"Oh yeah, and how do I know that?" I challenge. They've all gone squirrely. Someone must have brainwashed them because they obviously don't know how ludicrous they sound.

"Why don't you look up and find out?" Brittany suggests as an acoustic guitar starts to play over the stereo. All the girls at the booth are looking towards the stage with large grins on their faces like they are about to witness the moment of the century.

My head snaps up and my breath catches in my throat. There she is, Mikayla, standing on the stage in a sky blue dress around knee length holding a microphone on the stand. A few of the band members are behind her. Her hair is curled and her dark brown eyes are melting into mine. She looks beautiful.

Slowly the angel on stage begins to sing in her amazing voice.

_Take me where I've never been,  
Help me on my feet again  
Show me that good things  
Come to those who wait  
Tell me I'm not on my own  
Tell me I won't be alone  
Tell me what I'm feelin' isn't some mistake  
'Cause if anyone can make me fall in love, you can_

I feel my back go rigid as I hear the last verse of the song. Brittany and Lilly who were holding on to my hands both squeezed mine painfully. No, wait; it's the other way around. I have a death grip on their hands. God, please don't let this be like last time or a dream.

Save me from myself, you can  
And it's you and no one else  
If I could wish upon tomorrow,  
Tonight would never end  
If you asked me, I would follow  
But for now, I just pretend  
'Cause if anyone can make me fall in love, you can

Baby, when you look at me,  
Tell me, what do you see?  
Are these the eyes of  
someone you could love?

"Go get your girl, Torres," Brittany whispers in my ear. I gulp, suddenly feeling butterflies. What if I mess this whole thing up?

_  
'Cause everything that brought me here,  
Well, now it all seems so clear  
Baby, you're the one I've been dreamin' of  
If anyone can make me fall in love, you can_

After taking a large breath I pull my seat back. Mikayla notices this as her eyes have been on me the entire song. She also starts to make her way off stage and we're walking towards each other.

_Save me from myself, you can  
And it's you and no one else  
If I could wish upon tomorrow,  
Tonight would never end  
If you asked me, I would follow  
But for now, I just pretend  
'Cause if anyone can make me fall in love..._

We meet in the center of the dance floor, just facing each other. I glance into her eyes and nearly gasp at the raw emotion behind it.

Love.

The lights have somehow been turned off with a stage light shining on the two of us.

Only you can take me sailin'  
in your deepest eyes  
Bring me to my knees and make me cry  
And no one's ever done this,  
Everything was just a lie  
And I know, yes I know...

I could see in her eyes that she was also asking for forgiveness for the months after the New Year's Party. I give a nod, answering her. I see my Mom behind her with a video camera shining on us. Everyone around us have tears in their eyes.

_This is where it all begins,  
So tell me it'll never end  
I can't fool myself,  
It's you and no one else_

Mikayla reaches out with her left hand and cups my cheek. I lean into her touch. She smiles at this.

Her hand then reaches down and covers my own.

_If I could wish upon tomorrow,  
Tonight would never end  
If you asked me, I would follow  
But for now, I just pretend  
If anyone can make me fall in love, you can_

Show me that good things  
Come to those who wait

Tears have begun building up behind my eyes and I feel embarrassed around her. I look down, hoping she won't notice.

She just gives a small chuckle and without me knowing it she leans in.

"I think I'm done waiting, Mitchie. I'm done pretending," she whispers huskily into my ears. Goosebumps run down my spine and then back up again.

I finally get the courage to look up. A tear escapes. Mikayla has tears in her eyes too and she's only inches away from my lips. She glances at my lips and then back into my eyes asking for permission. I start to slowly move towards her, for we are only an inch apart. Noticing my actions she also moves closer.

We're just centimeters away.

Before her lips touch mine I have only one question on my mind.

"God, Mikayla, what took you so long?" We both give a slight chuckle before our lips gently brush against each other as if shy.

Sparks fly, butterflies erupt; every little detail they say about true love's first kiss is what we felt. The brunette popstar gives a silent moan that only I can hear and pushes her lips against mine a little harder. My hands have found the way to her hips while hers snaked around my neck.

Seconds later we pull back breathless. Mikayla leans her head on mine. I can see she has a large smile on her face. Mine matched.

So caught up in the moment of our emotions we didn't even notice the crowd cheering for us.

"It's about time, guys!" My mother shouts. I blush at her but I couldn't be more proud of her if I tried.

Suddenly becoming bashful, Mikayla leans her head into my neck and nuzzles it, attempting to nurse away her oncoming embarrassment from the cheering crowd. Cameras are going off like wild right now from our friends and family members.

Feeling a tickling vibration on my neck I giggle.

"What was that, Mikayla?" I ask.

She pulls back to look me fully in the eyes.

"I love you, Mitchie."

My heart swells. Now I know this isn't a dream. This is all really happening.

I give a large smile as I lift up my right pointer and middle finger and brush some of her curly locks out of her eyes so I can look into them. I then begin to caress the left side of her face.

"I love you too, Mikayla. So much."

With a smile that could melt the warmest heart, she goes back to nuzzling my neck. I kiss the base of hers that is available.

I laugh at what she whispers into my ear next.

"Do you think your Mom could send us a copy of that video she was making?"

*****************************************************

_Midnight_

Mikayla's POV

I give a sigh and low groan as Mitchie places more kisses on the base of my neck. Mitchie was sitting down, leaning against the tree. I was in her lap, leaning back on her. She only started doing this a few minutes ago. Mitchie then trails to the base of my neck where she performs more opened mouth kisses that set my skin on fire.

Reaching back so my hand is on the back of her head I pull her up and then our lips meet passionately.

"I'm (kiss) so glad (kiss) you kissed me (kiss) at midnight."

Mitchie then freezes, giving me a look of pure confusion. Panic rushes through my body.

"It…it was you, wasn't it?" Seconds pass and still no answer.

She gives a large grin and nods.

I smack her arm and starting running away, giggling like a little school girl. Mitchie begins to chase after me, also laughing.

I was about to run at the top of the hill when I felt her arms wrap around my waist and we both kneeled to the ground. She then rolled me over so I was on my back.

Her eyes shine in the moonlight from behind her. It's breathtaking.

Her fingers begin to trail my facial features.

"You're so beautiful," she whispers breathily that makes the hairs on my body start to rise. Mitchie then begins to trace my lips. Once finishing she gives it a little peck which I felt was too short.

"I love you," she whispers against my lips. I give a happy sigh.

I repeat her words and mean every syllable.

"_I love you too, Mitchie."_

********************************************

SSSSQQQQEEEEAAAALLLL! It's finally done!

Alright everybody, tell me what you think. Good? Bad? Terrible? Time to hide under a rock?

Yes? No?

Remember that reviews are love and that I love you all!

I got to say, I had a BLAST writing this fic, yo.

Oh, and once again I do not own anything except for the characters Jenna, Brittany and Amber who were all based on real life celebrities so I don't know if I own them or not. Who knows? It's done!


End file.
